Time Warp Musical
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: Who would have thought a simple music show could mess with the trio's lives so much? Drama, drama, and more drama. Their lives just got crazy. AU
1. Author's Note

**TWT Musical Author's Note**

Hey guys! Before I start posting this I needed to make this little author's note to give credit where credit is due and explain some stuff so you're not utterly confused when you read this story, which I hope you'll love!

* * *

><p><span>First: Credits<span>

The following characters belong to the following people:

Crazzy8855:

San-Li

Joleena

Fina

LottesBlossom/Hair-Metal-Angel:

Rosa

MNM and GIR means FRENDZ 4EVA:

Holly

Miranda

ExplodingPotatoes:

Lisa

Josie

Brianna

TheLittleBear:

Charlie

A.I.T – Author In Training:

Sydney

Kairi

Cade

Any and all other OCs in this story are mine.

Of course all songs in this story go to their respected owners/writers.

* * *

><p><span>Next: Story Style<span>

This is how the story is written, at least during the song parts. I know it might be a little confusing to some, so if you have questions, ask away! You can either put one in your review for this story or PM me.

_(parenthesis + italicized)_

_(parenthesis + italicized)_ – lyrics being sung at the same time

_italicized _– lyrics that are being sung

Name; - who is singing the song

NAME IN ALL CAPS – title of the song getting ready to be sung

* * *

><p><span>Also: Thanks<span>

Guys, this was incredibly fun to write, but _really_ challenging as well. Pretty much everyone came out a little OOCish, and I am sorry for that, but it's still a great story (in my opinion anyway). I tried to give everyone's OCs equal spotlight time, but it was hard to do with so many characters. I hope you love reading this story as much as I did writing it (and maybe let me use your characters in the sequel to this that may or may-not happen).

Anyway, a BIG thanks to everyone who volunteered their OCs to be in this story. You guys are awesome, and not just because you write Time Warp Trio fanfiction (which is _way_ too small a fandom). I know it's hard to do when there seems to be very little fans/readers/writers for it anymore. Keep up the amazing work with your stories!

* * *

><p><span>Finally: Notes<span>

Here's a link to an online playlist of most of the songs in this story: /p/21248178443

Add -

h t t p : / / p l . s t /

without spaces, at the beginning. If it doesn't work for you, let me know.

* * *

><p>And here are some awesome trailers made by Crazzy8855 for the musical. Check them out!<p>

.com/watch?v=WpdEM9hYD9I

.com/watch?v=VaDEsab3jsM&feature=related

.com/watch?v=hhTh7-G0IFo&feature=related

Add -

w w w . y o u t u b e

at the beginning without spaces.

* * *

><p>The order of performances given and what part went to which character was decided by drawing names out of a hat, I swear. Don't get upset with me if it seems like certain characters always perform first and others last, though I think it spaced out pretty well.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone in this is in High School. I put them in the tenth grade just because I wanted them to be older, but not too much older.<p>

* * *

><p>And if your character(s) is in this, please review. ;)<p> 


	2. The Curtains Open

**1. The Curtains Open**

"Sam, let's go!" Fred impatiently tapped his foot.

Joe sighed, "We're going to miss the bus. What's keeping him?"

Sam stumbled down the stairs, "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off and I had to double check my homework, and-"

Joe interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go before the bus leaves us behind, again."

They quickly left Sam's house for the bus stop. Sam tripped and landed in a puddle, "Ah!"

Fred and Joe rolled their eyes and helped him up.

"Remind me why we're friends again?" Fred teased.

Sam glared at him and they continued to run. The bus was there and the doors were closing, "No!" Fred bolted ahead and shoved his arm into the door. He yelled when it closed on his wrist.

The bus driver opened the door again, "Are you crazy kid?"

Fred shrugged and smiled as Joe and Sam came up behind him. They hopped on the bus and sat down in their seats.

"Well, this day is turning out great," Joe said.

"Yes, because this day is so different from the others," Sam replied.

Joe shook his head.

* * *

><p><span>ROCKSTAR<span>

Joe; _I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in_

Fred; _It's like the bottom of the ninth, and I'm never gonna win_

Sam; _This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

Fred; _I want a brand new house On an episode of Cribs, And a bathroom I can play baseball in, And a king size tub big enough, For ten plus me_

Joe; _I'll need a credit card that's got no limit, And a big black jet with a bedroom in it, Gonna join the mile high club, At thirty-seven thousand feet_

Sam; _I want a new tour bus full of old guitars, My own star on Hollywood Boulevard, Somewhere between Cher and, James Dean is fine for me_

All; _I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame, I'd even cut my hair and change my name, 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars, And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen __cars_

Fred; _The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

Sam; _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

All; _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars, In the VIP with the movie stars_

Joe; _Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

Fred; _Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair_

All; _Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar, Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

Fred; _I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
><em>

Sam; _Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
><em>

Joe; _Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free, I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_

Fred; _Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion, Gonna date a centerfold that loves to, Blow my money for me_

All; _I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame, I'd even cut my hair and change my name, 'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars, And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

Fred; _The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

Sam; _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
><em>

Joe; _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars, In the VIP with the movie stars, Every good gold digger's, Gonna wind up there  
><em>

Fred; _Every Playboy bunny, With her bleach blond hair_

Joe; _And we'll hide out in the private rooms, With the latest dictionary and today's who's who, They'll get you anything with that evil smile, Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well_

All; _Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

Fred; _I'm gonna sing those songs, That offend the censors, Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser_

Sam; _I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
><em>

Joe; _lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

All; _Well we all just wanna be big rockstars, And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

Fred; _The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

Sam; _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
><em>

Joe; _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars, In the VIP with the movie stars, Every good gold digger's, Gonna wind up there  
><em>

Fred; _Every Playboy bunny, With her bleach blond hair  
><em>

Joe; _And we'll hide out in the private rooms, With the latest dictionary and today's who's who, They'll get you anything with that evil smile, Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial  
><em>

All; _Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar, Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

* * *

><p>They slammed their lockers closed.<p>

"Ready for another boring school day?" Sam asked.

"Come on, you never know. Today could be the day it all changes. School might actually turn interesting."

Fred scoffed, "Yeah, right."


	3. Act I

**2. Act I**

"I'll see you guys later. I have something I need to take care of before class starts." Fred said.

"Okay, see you." Sam and Joe walked off to their first period classes.

Fred looked around the hallway, trying to find a particular person. He saw her at the end of the hall walking to her locker. Her silky black hair bounced up and down as she walked and he could hear her sweet laughter. Her skin was like a dark cinnamon and her eyes were a dazzling gold. He smiled. Let's do this, he thought.

* * *

><p><span>CHERRY PIE<span>

Fred; _She's my cherry pie!  
>Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise<br>Taste so good make a grown man cry  
>Sweet cherry pie, yeah<br>Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn  
>Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home<br>Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right  
>I think about baseball, swing all night, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Huh, swingin' in the livin' room, swingin' in the kitchen<br>Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'  
>Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her<br>So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater  
>I scream, you scream we all scream for her<br>Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her  
>She's my cherry pie<br>Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
>Tastes so good make a grown man cry<br>Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah  
>She's my cherry pie<br>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide  
>Looks so good bring a tear to your eye<br>Sweet cherry pie, yeah  
>Swingin' to the drums, swingin' to guitar<br>Swingin' to the bass in the back of my car  
>Ain't got money, ain't got no gas<br>But we'll get where we're goin' if we swing real fast  
>I scream, you scream we all scream for her<br>Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her  
><em>_She's my cherry pie  
>Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise<br>Tastes so good make a grown man cry  
>Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah<br>She's my cherry pie  
>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide<br>Looks so good bring a tear to your eye  
>Sweet cherry pie, yeah<br>I'm a trained professional  
>Swingin' in the bathroom, swingin' on the floor<br>Swingin' so hard forgot to lock the door  
>In walk her daddy standin' six foot four<br>Said, "You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more"  
>She's my cherry pie<br>Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
>Tastes so good make a grown man cry<br>Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah  
>She's my cherry pie<br>Put a smile on your face ten miles wide  
>Looks so good bring a tear to your eye<br>Sweet cherry pie, sweet cherry pie, yeah_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rosa." Fred jogged up to her.<p>

Rosa smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering, if you weren't doing anything, if you wanted to go out this weekend. I really like you and I think we should go out." He smiled, keeping his cool like always.

Rosa frowned, "I'm sorry, Fred. I can't."

Fred lost his smile. "Why?"

"My dad doesn't let me date. I really do like you though. So, when my dad finally let's me date, you can be the first."

Fred grinned again. "Okay! I'll see you around?"

"Sure."

Fred turned and left. Rosa let out a sigh of relief, "That was close. Thank God he's gone."


	4. Take a Deep Breathe

**3. Take a Deep Breathe**

"See you later, Sam. I gotta get to first period."

"Why are you in such a hurry? You never show up until after the bell."

"I, uh, thought I'd try to be on time today."

Sam looked him up and down, "You're finally going to ask her out, huh?"

Joe blushed, "Maybe."

"You've been crushing on her since the seventh grade. It's about time."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you later." Joe walked into his first period English class. He noticed a girl with soft, golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back. The sunlight coming in through the window was shining down on her. Her glimmering, sky blue eyes reminded him of sapphires. The looks of a goddess. She was sitting in the seat next to Joe's, drawing in a sketchpad.

* * *

><p><span>In Love With a Girl<span>

Joe; _So many people gonna say that they want you,  
>To try to get you thinking they really care,<br>But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
>Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,<br>Don't let nobody put you down, who you're with  
>Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire<br>I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
>Fell for the woman just when I met her,<br>Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
>Someone understands,<br>And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
>Give me that feeling every night,<br>Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
>Now someone understand me,<br>I'm in love with a girl  
>I'm in love with a girl<br>Out the many broken back doors and windows,  
>Through the valley of the love of the lost,<br>Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
>from the thrones without needing any windows,<br>But you found inner peace for the moment,  
>The moment was over in time,<br>Then its gone the hit and run the dip less one has a short life  
>I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,<br>__Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
>Took my sweet time when I was bitter,<br>Someone understands,  
>And she knows how to treat it better right,<br>Give me that feeling every night,  
>Wants to make love when I wanna fight,<br>Now someone understand me,  
>I'm in love with a girl<br>I'm in love with a girl  
>Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,<br>Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
>'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,<br>To be held in shelter  
>I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,<br>Fell for the woman just when I met her  
>Took my sweet time when I was bitter<br>Someone understands,  
>And she knows how to treat a fella right<br>Give me that feeling every night  
>Wants to make love when I wanna fight<br>Now someone understands me  
>I'm in love with a girl<br>Who knows me better  
>Wants to make love when I wanna fight<br>Now someone understand me!_

* * *

><p>He sat down in his seat. As soon as he did, the bell rang.<p>

"Cutting it a little close today, aren't we?" The girl looked up from her sketchpad.

Joe smiled, "Hey Syd."

She smiled back. "Hello yourself. So, why are we late today?"

"I almost missed the bus and it was unusually slow today." Sydney smirked. "Which I wouldn't have to worry about if someone drove me to school in their car."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

She gave him a teasing grin, "Because, you haven't given me a good enough reason to yet."

"_I will soon_," Joe thought to himself. "But, I won't be sixteen for another four months!"

"That's not a good enough reason." Sydney taunted as she turned back to her sketchpad to put it up.

Joe smiled, "Well, what about if we were dating?"

Sydney gazed at him and grinned. "_Maybe_…"

"In that case, Sydney, do you-"

"Listen up class!" The teacher interrupted.

"Damn it," Joe mumbled under his breathe he turned to face the teacher.

"We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Joleena."

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just shut up already_," Joe thought.

The new girl walked in. He froze. She had deep caramel colored skin and long, wavy, chocolate colored hair. Her face was decorated with freckles that made it seem like her face had small angel kisses on it. Her eyes were a golden hazel that made Joe's mind instantly go blank as soon as he looked into them. The looks of a queen. "Whoa," Joe whispered. He sat up in his seat.

"I want everyone to be nice and help her out today, you understand?" The class replied with quiet mumbles. "Good. Now, get out your books and turn to page forty-six," She turned to Joleena, "You can sit in the back, behind Joe."

Sydney looked at Joe, "Um, Joe? What was it you were saying before?" She gave him a flirty grin.

Joe glanced at her, "Huh? Oh, ya. Do you-" Joleena walked by and sat in her seat, "I can't remember. Sorry," he turned to his book.

Sydney looked back and glared at Joleena who jumped in surprise and quickly looked down at her book.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go?" Sam walked up to Joe after class.<p>

"How did what go?"

"You asking _her_ out."

"Huh?" Joe stopped. "Shit. I forgot."

"You forgot? Or you chickened out?"

"No, really, I forgot."

"How'd you manage that?" They paused to open their side-by-side lockers.

"I don't remember."

"Today is not a great day for you is it?" Joe rolled his eyes. "So, are you gonna try again later?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Cause she's walking right towards us."

Joe looked down the hallway. Sure enough, Sydney was leaving English and heading to her locker. "I'll be back." He closed his locker and headed over to Sydney. "Hey Syd!"

She looked up from her locker. "Hey."

"I remembered what I was going to ask you in English."

Sydney perked up. "Really? What?" She turned to him with hopeful eyes.

"Do you wanna-"

"Excuse me." Joe stopped and turned around. The new girl, Joleena, stood behind him with a piece of paper in her hand. "I'm looking for Mr. Kuli's history class. Can you help me?" She noticed Sydney glaring at her again. "Or, you know, I could ask someone else. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, it's cool. His room is just down the hall. Third door on the left."

"And where's-"

Sydney interrupted her, "Uh, Joe I gotta get to class. Maybe you should ask me what you were going to?"

"Uh, I forgot. I'm sorry."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later." She gave Joleena one final glare and shouldered her out the way.

"Did I do something wrong? She doesn't seem to like me."

"Who? Syd? Nah, she just takes a while to get used to people, that's all." He looked at her. "I'm Joe."

"Joleena."

He smiled. "So, where did you move from?"

"A small town in upper New York."

"Cool." The warning bell rang to let the students know that they needed to get to class. "So, listen, if you need help with anything, just ask. I'll see you around then?"

Joleena smiled. "Sure, and thanks."

"It's no problem," Joe grinned back.

* * *

><p><strong>I've gotten a few comments about what their doing while they are singing. I was going to put in dance moves and choreography originally, but I tried it and it was just... awkward, so I decided not to, and if I had it would have taken a long time to post this and I wanted to just post it already, but I might make some artwork type stuff that will be the choreography basically. I some ideas, but not a lot. However, if you are an animator, or an artist and want to help me out, send me a message.<strong>

**Anyway, review for a new chapter as always!**


	5. The Show Must Go On

**5. The Show Must Go On**

Fred POV

I hummed to myself as I walked down the hall. I wasn't skipping class, I was just going to be very late, and maybe not have time to show up at all. I smiled to myself. It wasn't like this was the first time. I stopped when I heard laughter. I rarely saw people when I skipped- I mean when I was _really_ late to class. I listened to where it was coming from and peered around the corner. _No way_. I turned and stomped off. That- that bitch!

* * *

><p><span>GRENADE<span>

Fred; _Easy come, Easy go  
>That's just how you live oh!<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should have known  
>You was trouble<br>From the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open<br>Why were they open?  
>Gave you all I had<br>And you tossed it in the trash,  
>Tossed it in the trash you did<br>To give me all your love  
>Is all I ever asked<br>'Cause what you don't understand is  
>I'd catch a grenade for ya<br>Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<em>

_You know I'd do anything for ya Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
>Yes, I would die for you baby<br>But you won't do the same  
>No, no, no, no<br>Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me till I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman,<br>That's just what you are, yeah,  
><em>_You'll smile in my face then  
>Rip the brakes out my car<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand is<br>I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya Oh, oh<br>I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<br>Yes, I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>If my body was on fire, ooh  
>You' d watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me you're a liar  
>Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...<br>But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya Oh, oh<br>I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<br>Yes, I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same.<br>No, you won't do the same,  
>You wouldn't do the same,<br>Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
>No, no, no, no<em>

* * *

><p>I kicked the nearest locker. How could she? She lied to me! Why would she kiss him! He just started going here two days ago! I just asked her out! What kind of dad changes his mind that fast? Well, if she wanted to play that game, fine. I'll play. The bell rang, letting the everyone out of class. I spotted a mass a fiery red hair bounce down the hall towards me. Brianna. I grinned. We used to have a thing, but that was mostly over. But…<p>

"Bri!"

She stopped and looked at me. "Oh. Hey, Fred." She grinned. "Haven't talked to you in a while. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?"

She straightened up. "Like a date? Sure!"

"Great. See you at Seven?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Ok!"

I smirked. Game on, sister.

* * *

><p><span>Rosa POV<span>

I tried to pull away. "I have to go to class."

He pulled me back. "Not yet you don't."

I smiled. "TJ…" He smiled back. "Come on, I have to go. And didn't Mr. Clovache say if you had one more tardy to his class, he'd give you a week's worth of detention?"

"Alright, fine. I'll see you later." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and jogged off to class.

I sighed and fell back against my locker. This was fun. Why didn't everyone have secret relationships?

* * *

><p><span>CRIMSON AND CLOVER<span>

Rosa; _Ah, now I don't hardly know him  
>But I think I could love him<br>Crimson and clover  
>Ah when he comes walking over<br>Now I've been waitin' to show him  
>Crimson and clover over and over<br>Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing  
>I wanna do everything<br>What a beautiful feeling  
>Crimson and clover over and over<br>Crimson and clover over and over  
>Crimson and clover over and over<em>

* * *

><p>I stepped into biology. The last class of the day. Everyone was talking about some big announcement the school was going to make at the end of the day today. I wonder what it is?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Fred POV<span>

"So, I'll see you at eight this Saturday?" I asked, arranging another date.

Miranda grinned, "Sure. What do you want to do?" She flipped her silky, long, brown hair over her shoulder and batted her big brown eyes at me.

I beamed at her subtle flirting. My plan was working out perfectly, "I was thinking pizza and a movie."

"Cool." She smiled again. My weekend was now full. I had four dates this weekend, one on Friday, three on Saturday. This was going to be fun.

There was a loud beep from the speakers. The announcements came on afterwards. They said the usual stuff, announced this week's lunch schedule, reminded kids to do their best (yeah right), and said that someone's car lights were on. A lot of students, mostly girls, were eagerly looking up, expecting more. Oh yeah, the school was supposed to make some big announcement today, weren't they? I paused and listened as sounds of the mic being passed came over the intercom.

"Hello students, Ms. Mipla here with a big announcement." I rolled my eyes. Ms. Mipla was the head of the school's music department. She also taught the choir. She was obsessed with everything music related "I'm sure most of you have heard about this by now and are wondering what it is, well I am pleased to announce that the school will be hosting a music talent show!" The girl's gasped and starting talking instantly, the guys just shrugged and looked the other way. "This event will allow those musically talented students out there to showcase what they've got. Auditions will be held this Friday immediately after school. You can dance, sing, or even play an instrument! Anything musically related will do. Don't have any musical capability? Don't worry, we'll need tons of back stage hands to help with outfits, lighting, sound, and a lot more. Just visit me in my office if you're interested. A sign up list for those wanting to audition will be posted outside the main office. Sign up anytime before the auditions to get a spot! I assure you this will be a fun event, with plenty of surprises along the way. I hope to see you there!" There was another beep and the intercom turned off.

Every girl in the classroom, even some boys, were babbling about the announcement. I rolled my eyes. Like anything interesting was going to happen at a music talent show.


	6. The Show's Only Just Begun

**5. The Show's Only Just Begun**

Sam POV

I walked out of the library and towards my locker. I just got out of my free period and I liked to get to my next class early so I could have time to myself to study and avoid the hallway-passing-period-rush.

I spun shut my locker just as the bell rang. The hallway instantly filled with noisy students desperate to get out of class. I rolled my eyes. I was nothing like them. They were slackers, I was not.

A group of girls caught my eye. Well, several groups of girls actually. A few of the girls stole glances my way and smiled. I shook my head. I had no idea, but these girls seemed obsessed with me. I tried to avoid them as much as possible.

I started walking to class. Unfortunately, I had to walk by all those groups of girls.

They all stared at me as I walked by. God, this was embarrassing me. Why couldn't they just like somebody else? I have no time girls. Not that I'm gay or anything, I just- nevermind. The mirror I owned must be broken of something because I saw nothing for them to be so crazy about.

The first group of girls had been good friends since the sixth grade. Cade and Lisa. Lisa had wavy black hair and wore glasses that covered up her blue eyes. She tall for a girl her age, or just for a girl period. Cade was a curly, orange-red head. She used to wear glasses, but upgraded to contacts last year. They had somehow made her forest green eyes seem darker than they were. Her skin was very tan. Where she got a natural tan like that in New York, I have no idea.

The second group only had one fan-girl of mine, though she was probably the most obsessed of all. She scared me. Her name was Holly. She had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes that seemed to always be following me. Kind of like those paintings with people in them.

They gave me a few hellos and flirty smiles. I waved back, but not in a way that showed I was interested.

Some of them tried to start a conversation, but I just shrugged them off and told them had to get to class.

They all loved me, but it's not like they'd ever get into some big girl fight over me, right? I cast back a nervous glance at them.

Oh, the life of being me.


	7. Break A Leg

**6. Break a Leg**

A large sized crowd of about sixty kids had shown up to audition for the talent show. About twenty had shown up claiming they wanted to help with back-stage work. The stage was set-up with instruments, microphones, and a boom box with several speakers surrounding it. Ms. Mipla was impressed with the turn-out. She grinned smugly as she stood in the school's auditorium on the stage. She looked out at everyone who had come and cleared her throat. The kids hushed and looked at her to see what she had to say. You could feel the anxiety and tension in the air.

"Welcome everyone, to the auditions for this year's music talent show!" she beamed, "I'm so pleased to see how many people turned out for this event, but of course not all who audition today will make it. Only twelve groups will make the cut. The results will be posted outside my office on Monday. We will have musician audition firsts, then move on to dancers, and finally our singers will perform. Feel free to leave after your audition. So, any volunteers to go first?"

A few hands went up as whispers of friends encouraging each other to go filled the large room. Ms. Mipla searched the crowd for her first volunteer, "How about you?" she pointed to Rosa who hadn't even put her hand up.

"Me?" All eyes turned to her.

"Yes, you."

"But I didn't even volunteer."

"So? You're going to have to go eventually, so why not now?"

"Um, ok," she warily stood up and walked to the stage. Aware of all the eyes on her. She carried a bass shaped case with her.

"What instrument are you going to play?"

"The bass."

"Good. You will be judged by me, the band director, the dance team coach, and the principle, Mr. Comiss," she pointed to the judges table, each of the people she mentioned were sitting there. They smile and waved at Rosa. Ms. Mipla turned back to her, "What song will you be playing for us?"

"I'm going to play the bass solo from Liar by Queen."

"Excellent, a classic," Ms. Mipla joined her fellow judges, "Begin whenever you're ready."

Rosa looked out at her friends and classmates. She took a deep breathe and took out her bass. Ms. Mipla nodded for her to begin.

* * *

><p>"Great job, Rosa," Rosa nodded, and quickly left the stage, "Who's next?" Ms. Mipla looked out at the students. No one raised their hands, why bother if she wasn't picking people who raised their hands? "You," she pointed to a girl with short, blonde hair and dark blue eyes.<p>

"Ok," the girl bounced up and hopped onto the stage, a little too enthusiastically.

"What's your name?"

"Holly. I'm gonna play the trombone for you guys!"

The judges smiled at her enthusiasm, "Great. And what song?"

"It's a song I wrote. I never did give it a name."

"Interesting. Let's hear it."

Holly put the trombone to her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Lovely, who-"<p>

"You should let my best friend Miranda to go next."

Ms. Mipla looked at Holly. "Ok. Holly's best friend Miranda you're up!"

Miranda trudged onto the stage as Holly skipped off. Miranda sarcastically thanked her for volunteering her to go next. Miranda waited in the middle of the stage.

"Well, Holly's friend. What are you playing for us today?"

"The keyboards. I wrote a song by myself also."

Ms. Mipla nodded, "Impressive. We're ready when you are."

Miranda silently walked to the keyboards set up on the stage and began to play.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've seen sixteen musicians. We have one left. I believe it's..." Ms. Mipla looked down at the sign-up sheet, "Miss Charlie Craihg."<p>

A tall girl with long, wavy, brown hair stepped up to the stage. She had a pair of drum sticks in her hand.

"I see you'll be playing the drums?"

Charlie nodded, "Yup." She spoke with an air of nonchalance, as if she did this everyday and no one was staring at her expectantly.

"Well, let's hear it then."

Charlie paced over to the drums set up in the middle of the stage. She silently counted in her head.

* * *

><p>"Fantastic! I think that's all of our musicians. Great job all of you. The results will be posted on Monday and we'll organize the bands at our first meeting next week on Friday. You can leave if you want, but feel free to stay and watch the rest perform," Ms. Mipla picked up a different clip board and looked at the list, "Next we have our dancers. You all will perform together on the stage to three different songs. Try not to bump into each other. Will all of our dancers please come up to the stage?" A small crowd came up. "Only thirteen people?" She shook her head, "Dancing is hard to do I guess. Well, let's see what you've got. The songs you'll be dancing to are: Watch Me by Hot Rush, Watch Me Move by Fefe Dobson, and We Are Young by 3OH!3," she studied the dancers reactions which were a mixture of confidence, fear, and excitement. Ms. Mipla joined the judges and the music began to play.<p>

* * *

><p>Ms Mipla sighed, "Thank you." The dancers fled the stage. Despite her warning a few dancers had gotten carried away and bumped into each other, some dancers had fallen, and some just weren't good, "Looks like we may be a little short on dancers for the show," she quietly mumbled to the other judges who nodded solemnly. Ms. Mipla walked onto the stage, "Alright, last but not least, our singers," she looked down at her list, "and boy do we have a lot of you. Which means most of you are going to get cut. So be prepared for that and if you don't think you can take it, leave now," she frowned and shook her head as a few kids sneaked out of the room, there were still plenty of people left however, "Let's get this started. First on the list," she paused and looked at her list again. She grinned when she recognized the name and searched the audience for the person, "Sydney."<p>

Sydney jumped up to the stage and smiled at Ms. Mipla, who smiled back. "Hello again."

"I thought you would come. I'm not surprised that you want to sing. Are you ever going to join our choir again? Our soprano section just isn't the same without you."

"Sorry, I don't have room for it in my schedule."

She shrugged, "Oh, well. That's a shame. Let's hear it!" Ms. Mipla sat back down.

Sydney walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage and nodded for Ms. Mipla to begin the track.

* * *

><p><span>GOT DYNAMITE<span>

Sydney; _I can take your hand and lead you to the water  
>I can make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wanna<br>find out how to crack me  
>Log in try to hack me<br>Underneath the surface  
>there's so much you need to know<br>And you might feel like you're drowning  
>but that's what I need to let go<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>You just might need Dynamite<br>Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
>Kick senseless my defenses<br>Tell me what you're gonna do  
><em>_I need you to light the fuse  
>Tell me what you got to break down the walls<br>You just might need Dynamite  
>Got Dynamite?<br>I can't paint this picture  
>just so you can hang it<br>I can't wait for you to understand if you just don't get it  
>find out how to crack me<br>Log in try to hack me  
>Underneath the surface<br>there's so much you need to know  
>And you might feel that you're drowning but that's what I need<br>to let go  
>Tell me what you got to break down the walls<br>You just might need Dynamite  
>Tell me what you got to break down the walls<br>Kick senseless my defenses  
>Tell me what you're gonna do<br>I need you to light the fuse  
>Tell me what you got to break down the walls<br>You just might need Dynamite  
>When the walls come crashing down<br>I hope you're standing right in front of me  
>Where my past lies all around me<br>Cause all you need to save me is to intervene  
>and make the walls come crashing down<br>Go-got Dynamite  
>Tell me what you got to break down the walls<br>You just might need Dynamite  
>Tell me what you got to break down the walls<br>Kick senseless my defenses  
>Tell me what you're gonna do<br>I need you to light the fuse  
>Tell me what you got to break down the walls<br>You just might need Dynamite_

_Got Dynamite_

* * *

><p>Ms. Mipla grinned, "Excellent." Sydney grinned at her and jumped off the stage. Ms. Mipla glanced at her list and cringed at how long this was going to take. "Let's see here... Next we have Johnny."<p>

A few more singers went up and down the stage, some with talent, others, not so much. Ms. Mipla was proud that her choir students had all tired out, but some of them were only meant for a chorus. Ms. Mipla sighed, comforted in the thought that there were only ten people left. "Next is… Oh! A group. How interesting. Cade and Lisa please make your way to the stage."

Two girls paced up onto the stage.

"So, which one of you is Cade and which one of you is Lisa?"

The one with black hair stepped forward, "I'm Lisa and this is Cade."

"Now why did you two want to do a group instead of solos?"

They shrugged, "Just wanted to, I guess." Lisa spoke again.

"Well, sing then!" Ms. Mipla sat down and started the song.

* * *

><p><span>99 TIMES<span>

Lisa;_ So, you see__  
><em>_You've got me back again for more__  
><em>

Cade; _And it seems__  
><em>_Your song is in my head__  
><em>_This is war__  
><em>

Lisa; _Mystery; how I could feel you breathe me__  
><em>_I was sure you would keep__  
><em>_Every promise; you would keep__  
><em>_Every word, __Well,_

Both; _I try to put your stories in line__  
><em>_But nothing adds up right__  
><em>_For every 99 times__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye,__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye__  
><em>_And swore you weren't lying__  
><em>_Well, I was so blind__  
><em>_I never saw the signs__  
><em>_I'm getting out tonight__  
><em>_And you're not invited_

Cade; _Its a shame__  
><em>_That you left me hanging like you did_

Lisa; _It was brave__  
><em>_But it was much more foolish__  
><em>_Don't you think? Don't you think?_

_'Cause_

Both;_ You know I wont be satisfied__  
><em>_Until you realize__  
><em>_For every 99 times__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye,__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye__  
><em>_And swore you weren't lying__  
><em>_Well, I was so blind__  
><em>_I never saw the signs__  
><em>_I'm getting out tonight__  
><em>_And you're not invited__  
><em>_These things are all so typical__  
><em>_These things are unforgivable__  
><em>_I'm gone and you're invisible now__  
><em>_Don't let me catch you followin'__  
><em>_Don't ask, cause I'm not offering__  
><em>_You've caused enough of my suffering__  
><em>_For every 99 times__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye,__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye__  
><em>_And swore you weren't lying__  
><em>_Well, I was so blind__  
><em>_I never saw the signs__  
><em>_I'm getting out tonight__  
><em>_For every 99 times__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye,__  
><em>_You looked me in the eye__  
><em>_And swore you weren't lying__  
><em>_Well, I was so blind__  
><em>_I never saw the signs__  
><em>_I'm getting out tonight__  
><em>_And you're not invited_

* * *

><p>"Amazing, you're voices blend so well together," Ms. Mipla spoke as the two girls rushed off stage. "Who's next?"<p>

More singers went until they were down to the last one. Ms. Mipla frowned at the unfamiliar name on the list. "Um, Miss Joleena?" Joleena stepped onto the stage, "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

Joleena nodded, "Just started this week actually."

"Great! Welcome to our school. I'm sure you're gonna love it here. I'm so glad you took an interest in this. It's a great way to meet people. Start when you're ready." Ms. Mipla sat down and played the song.

* * *

><p><span>HALO<span>

Joleena; _Remember those walls I built__  
><em>_Well, baby they're tumbling down__  
><em>_And they didn't even put up a fight__  
><em>_They didn't even make up a sound__  
><em>_I found a way to let you in__  
><em>_But I never really had a doubt__  
><em>_Standing in the light of your halo__  
><em>_I got my angel now__  
><em>_It's like I've been awakened__  
><em>_Every rule I had you breakin'__  
><em>_It's the risk that I'm takin'__  
><em>_I ain't never gonna shut you out__  
><em>_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
><em>_Baby I can see your halo__  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace__  
><em>_You're everything I need and more__  
><em>_It's written all over your face__  
><em>_Baby I can feel your halo__  
><em>_Pray it won't fade away__  
><em>_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo__  
><em>_Hit me like a ray of sun__  
><em>_Burning through my darkest night__  
><em>_You're the only one that I want__  
><em>_Think I'm addicted to your light__  
><em>_I swore I'd never fall again__  
><em>_But this don't even feel like falling__  
><em>_Gravity can't forget__  
><em>_To pull me back to the ground again__  
><em>_Feels like I've been awakened__  
><em>_Every rule I had you breakin'__  
><em>_The risk that I'm takin'__  
><em>_I'm never gonna shut you out__  
><em>_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
><em>_Baby I can see your halo__  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace__  
><em>_You're everything I need and more__  
><em>_It's written all over your face__  
><em>_Baby I can feel your halo__  
><em>_Pray it won't fade away__  
><em>_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo__  
><em>_Halo, halo__  
><em>_Everywhere I'm looking now__  
><em>_I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
><em>_Baby I can see your halo__  
><em>_You know you're my saving grace__  
><em>_You're everything I need and more__  
><em>_It's written all over your face__  
><em>_Baby I can feel your halo__  
><em>_Pray it won't fade away__  
><em>_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
><em>_I can see your halo halo halo_

* * *

><p>Ms. Mipla grinned, "Beautiful. You-"<p>

Sam, Fred, Joe, and Holly fell through the stage door and landed in a pile on top of each other. It happened so fast, if you blinked, you missed it.

Ms. Mipla glared, "What's going on here?"

They all blushed and quickly stood up.

"Sorry, Ms. Mipla, we were talking outside and I tripped and-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Though, I can't let you go unpunished for this. Holly, your chances for getting into the show are going to be lessened because of this. As for the rest of you, you will be helping out backstage with the show." The boys groaned. "You must be at all practices and rehearsals from now on. Got it?" They nodded. Ms. Mipla turned back to Joleena, "Anyway, you were great. You should consider joining our choir, we could use a strong alto like you."

Joleena blushed, "Thank you," she left the stage.

Ms. Mipla stood on the stage and addressed everyone still left. "Remember everyone, the results will be up Monday and our first practice will be that Friday. You all did well and I congratulate you all for having the courage to try out. See you next week."


	8. Behind the Scenes

**7. Behind the Scenes**

Holly hummed happily to herself. She knew she nailed her audition. She could tell by the looks on the judges faces as she played. She had left after the all the musicians had finished playing. She had stayed just to check out the competition. She was now walking down the school hallway on her way out the door, eager to go home and hoping the weekend went by fast. She stopped when she noticed a boy with messy black hair turn around the corner in front of her. She grinned as her heart skipped a beat. The boy looked like he had forgotten something and quickly turned around to go get it. Holly ran down the hallway.

"Sam! Wait!"

Sam kept going, obviously trying to avoid the girl, but she just couldn't see that. He went into the school library to hide among the bookshelves. Holly followed him right in, determined to get him.

* * *

><p><span>NO REPLYOBSESSED MASH-UP

Holly; _This happened once before,  
>When I came to your door,<br>No reply  
>They said it wasn't you,<br>But I saw you peep through your window.  
>I saw the light, I saw the light<br>I know that you saw me,  
>'Cause I looked up to see your face<em>

Sam; _So oh oh oh oh  
>So oh oh oh oh<em>

_All up in the blogs  
>Saying we met at the bar<br>When I don't even know who you are  
>Saying we up in your house<br>Saying I'm up in your car  
>But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's<br>I'm up in the A  
>You so, so lame<br>And no one here even mentions your name  
>It must be the weed, It must be the E<br>Cause you be popping hood  
>You get it popping, Oh<em>

_Why you so obsessed with me, girl I wanna know  
>Lying that you're dating me, when everybody knows<br>It's clear that you're upset with me  
>Finally found a boy that you couldn't impress<br>Last girl on the earth still couldn't hit this_

Holly; _I tried to telephone,  
>They said you were not home,<br>That's a lie  
>'Cause I know where you've been,<br>And I saw you walk in your door  
>I nearly died, I nearly died,<br>'Cause you walked hand in hand  
>With another girl in my place<em>

Sam; _You're delusional, you're delusional  
>Girl you're losing your mind<br>It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
>Why you wasting your time<br>Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
>Seeing right through you like<br>You're bathing in Windex  
>Girl why you so obsessed with me?<em>

Holly; (_If I were you I'd realize that I  
>Love you more than any other girl<br>And I'll forgive the lies that I  
>Heard before when you gave me no reply)<em>

Sam;_ (__Ooh Ohh Ohh girl why you so obsessed with me?  
>So oh oh oh oh<br>So oh oh oh oh  
>And all the fellas sing,<br>So oh oh oh oh  
>So oh oh oh oh<br>Obsessed)_

* * *

><p>Holly lunged for Sam, tackled him into Joe and Fred, Joe's elbow knocked the stage door handle, and all four fell through the door. Ms. Mipla stood with an angry expression on the other side. Joleena, standing next to her, stared at them with wide eyes.<p>

Ms. Mipla glared, "What's going on here?"

They all blushed and quickly stood up.

"Sorry Ms. Mipla, we were talking outside and I tripped and-" Holly began.

"I don't want to hear your excuses just make sure it doesn't happen again. Though, I can't let you go unpunished for this. Holly, your chances for getting into the show are going to be lessened because of this." Holly cringed, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "As for the rest of you, you will be helping out backstage with the show." The boys groaned. "You must be at all practices and rehearsals from now on. Got it?" They nodded. Ms. Mipla turned to Joleena, "Anyway, you were great. You should consider joining our choir, we could use a strong alto like you."

Joleena blushed, "Thank you," she left the stage.

The others quickly fled the stage as Ms. Mipla made a few more announcements. Sam ran out of the room, unnoticed. Holly found Miranda and they left together with Miranda bugging her about what had just happened. Fred grumbled to himself, not happy with this at all. It wasn't even his fault! For once it was actually Sam's, and he still got in trouble for it! He thought of his plans for the weekend and calmed down a little bit. He noticed all the girls he planned to date this weekend were here. He crossed his fingers hoping they wouldn't talk about it together. He left to go get ready. And Joe saw Sydney talking to her friends and went over to talk.

"Hey, Syd."

Sydney looked at him and smirked, "Best entrance I've ever seen. You offering lessons?"

"Not for free."

"Well maybe I can pay you with the offer you made on Monday." Sydney leaned closer.

Joe smiled, "Well-" He saw Joleena getting ready to leave, "Hold that thought," He waved at Joleena, "Hey Joleena!"

Joleena looked around to see who had called for her. She spotted Joe and walked over. "Hey."

Sydney crossed her arms and slouched down in her seat.

"Sorry, I missed the auditions. I tried to come, but I got distracted."

Joleena smiled, "Its cool." Throughout the week they had gotten to be really good friends.

"So, Joe." Sydney sat up. "Eager to start your new job?"

"Well, I get to be around my best friends for three months, but I have to work. So, I'm not sure yet. Ask me when this is all over."

"_Maybe_ be around your best friends, we don't know who made it yet and I doubt Fred is actually going to show up."

"Fred will, he has no choice, and I know you've made it. I hear you sing all the time." Sydney and Joe grinned at each other.

Joleena awkwardly stood there. "So, um," They looked at her, "I guess I'll see you on Monday, though I'm not sure if I want the day to come."

"Don't worry. It's just some silly show. If you don't make it, it's probably because Ms. Mipla is picking people she knows, kinda like picking favorites."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Or because this show requires talent."

Joe glanced at her. "What did you say?" he asked, not hearing her.

"Nothing," Sydney stood, "but I should probably get going. You need a lift home?"

"_Now_ you offer me a ride. Why can't you take me to school in the mornings?"

Sydney shrugged, "Now I'm in the mood."

Joe shook his head and smiled, "My mom's picking me up actually. I'll see you later." Sydney brushed her hand over Joe's arm as she left. He turned back to Joleena. "Speaking of which, my mom is probably here by now. I should go too."

Joleena stood with him, "I should too."

They walked side-by-side out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Be sure to check back everyday for a new chapter! Review!<strong>


	9. Thanks To Everyone Who Tried Out

**8. Thanks to Everyone Who Tried Out**

"Saturday was really fun, Fred. We need to do it again sometime," Fina spoke as her blonde ponytails bounced up and down while she walked next to Fred.

Fred nodded, "Sure." Though he wasn't too enthusiastic about it. He wasn't really looking forward to today. The list for the music show was going to be posted and he knew every girl was going to be talking about it all day. All the girls he had dated over the weekend had auditioned or volunteered for something. Some were gonna cry and some just weren't going to shut up. He was going to need to avoid them today. Fred wasn't good with emotions.  
>Fina looked at him with her grey-blue eyes, "I'll see you later. K?"<p>

Fred nodded, "Sure," he repeated mindlessly once again.

Fina jogged off to class. Fred walked down the hall towards his locker, hoping Joe and Sam would be there so he could talk to them and avoid the girls. He noticed a freshman girl sitting on the steps to the second level of the school, she was crying. Her friends were gathered around her, comforting her, whispering things like "Ms. Mipla just picks favorites, that's all," and, "I bet she thought you were just too good and didn't want to be mean to the other people who tried out." Fred rolled his eyes. Girls. Why did they create such drama over the smallest of things? He almost tripped when he rounded the corner and saw a guy with red-rimmed eyes. Fred couldn't remember his name, but they had been on the football team together in eighth grade, he never seemed like the kind of person who would get upset over something like a music show. He must have been upset about something else. Fred mentally shook off his shock and kept walking to his locker.

Joe and Sam were no where in site. Then again, even if they were there he probably wouldn't have been able to see them. Ms. Mipla had placed the results list right across the hall from their lockers. Half the school was gathered around it, checking the results. Cries of joy and sorrow could be heard from the crowd. Fred sighed, so much for avoiding the girls. From where he was standing, he couldn't see any of them, but that didn't mean they weren't hidden in the crowd somewhere. Fred turned to leave, hoping that none of the girls saw him.

"Fred!"

He winced and stopped, scanning the crowd to see which girl had called for him. He almost moaned aloud when he saw a girl with black, choppy hair skipping towards him. Kairi. Definitely the most peppy and talkative of the girls he had dated over the weekend. They had met in elementary school on the playground one day and just clicked. They were together a lot, him being on the football team, and her being a cheerleader, but they never talked much anymore. Kairi, of course, still considered them to be the best of friends though.

"Hey, Kairi."

"They posted the list for the music show this morning. There are some really talented people on there. I wonder who's gonna band up with who. This is going to be awesome. I noticed you were working back-stage. I am too! I'm helping out with outfits, because I just _love_ fashion. I think it's amazing. One of my friends Fina is helping out with me," Fred winced and sent up a silent prayer, hoping they wouldn't talk about him, thought knowing Kairi, what didn't she talk about? "Hey, maybe we can hang out together! It will be _so_ fun! What do you think?"

It took Fred a couple moments to realize that Kairi had finally shut up and asked him a question. "What? Oh, sure. I guess."

"Great! I'll see you later!" She gave him a quick hug, too quick for Fred to return, not that he was going too, and skipped off to class.

Fred sighed. Thank God that was over with. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He leaned against the wall and waited for the crowd to clear out so he could finally get to his locker. When it finally did, the bell had already rung. Fred knew he was going to be at least ten minutes late to class. That was fine with him. Less learning time.

Thrilled to have avoided most of the girls already, Fred got his stuff and headed to class, feeling only slightly guilty about what he had done.

* * *

><p><span>Joe POV<span>

"So you're in?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!"

Joleena blushed and looked away from me, "It's no big deal. A lot of people made it."

"Only enough people for twelve bands. Which means you were in the top twelve of all the singers that tried out, and there were a lot," I grinned at her.

"What about you Sydney?"

I looked behind me. I hadn't even noticed her walk in. I had convinced Joleena to try talking to her more to try to become friends with her. I had no idea if it was working or not. Judging by Sydney's reaction, I'd say not.

"Of course I made it. You heard what she said at the audition. She loves me."

Joleena smiled, "That's great. Maybe we could hang out?"

Sydney rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat, "Whatever."

Joleena sat back down in her seat, looking beaten.

I was about to say something to her, but the teacher walked in, interrupted me, and told me to sit down. I was beginning to notice a pattern here, a pattern I didn't like.


	10. Lights, Camera, Action

**9. Lights, Camera, Action**

"Calm down, calm down everyone," Ms. Mipla held up her hands to silence all the talking children who were excited to have made the cut and see their friends there as well. "I would like to spend this rehearsal making some important announcements, we can get to the fun stuff next week. Okay?" She looked at all the students to make sure they understood her. "Great. First of all, rehearsals will be every Friday after school. You will have to figure out your own schedule with the lights, costume, and stage design team to work on what you want for you big number at the show. In a minute, I will let you pick out who you want for your band. There are enough people here to divide that up evenly," students immediately began looking at each other, trying to figure out who they wanted in their bands. Ms. Mipla had to quiet them again, but smiled at seeing how excited they were, "All of you must get along with each other. I do reserve the right to kick you out of the show if I think you don't deserve it. And one last thing, I know this is supposed to be music show rehearsal, but we have three months to prepare for that. So, I'm going to try this thing where I pick a theme, and you guys have to pick a song that involves that theme. For example, if I said this week's theme was New York you would have to come up with a song that has to do with New York. Okay?" She paused and looked at everyone to make sure they understood. "So, this week's theme will be… love! We will perform our themes every other week. So be ready in two weeks! You may now figure out who you want in your bands, when you want to leave, you may go."

Everyone ran up to each other, forming their bands. Most people stuck with their friends, but a few picked some people they weren't familiar with. The bands instantly became like clicks. People hanging around people who were just like them, and not paying anyone else much attention. No one even realized the drama this could create.

* * *

><p><span>Sydney POV<span>

"Hey Syd, wait up!"

I looked behind me and saw Joe coming. I grinned. Time to flirt. "Hey Joe."

He caught up to me and smiled. "So, who's in your band?"

I smirked, "It's a surprise."

"Oh really?" Joe laughed.

"So, what are you doing back-stage?"

"It's a surprise." He winked at me and I had to try hard not to blush.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later. Bye." He turned and ran off down another hallway. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Oh Joe, will you just ask me out already?

* * *

><p><span>Joleena POV<span>

I saw Joe running down the hall towards me. He looked surprised to see me at first, but then smiled and waved. I waved back. I hated to admit it, I had only know him for a week, but I already liked him.

"Hey Joe. What's up?"

"Not much, just heading outside to wait for my mom to come get me."

I nodded, I had forgotten he couldn't drive yet.

"You want to come wait with me? We could just sit there and talk or something."

I almost blushed at his offer to hang out. "Sorry, can't. I left something in the auditorium I need to get. I'll see you later."

He nodded. "Okay. See you!" He jogged off towards the exit.

I sighed and leaned against a wall. Joe Arthur, you have definitely made a way into my heart.

* * *

><p><span>UNTIL YOU'RE MINE<span>

Joleena; _My state of mind  
>Has finally got the best of me<br>I need you next to me_

Sydney; _I'll try to find  
>A way that I can get to you<br>Just wanna get to you_

Joleena; _The world I see is perfect now  
>You're all around<br>With you, I can breathe_

Both; _Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I've got to fight  
>Without you here by my side<br>Until you're mine, I cannot be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine<em>

Sydney; _Alone inside  
>I can only hear your voice<br>__Ringing through the noise_

Joleena; _I can't find my mind  
>Keeps on coming back to you<em>

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach  
>It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah<em>

Both; _Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I've got to fight  
>Without you here by my side<br>Until you're mine, I cannot be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine<em>

Sydney; _Just stop wondering  
>If we were meant to be<br>Forget about fate and  
>Just hold me<br>I'm ready to begin  
>The waiting has to end<br>Right now, today  
>I've got to find a way, yeah<em>

Both;_ Mine, until you're mine  
>Until you're mine, I have to find<br>A way to fill this hole inside  
>I've got to fight<br>Without you here by my side  
>Until you're mine, I cannot be<br>Even close to complete  
>I won't rest until you're mine<em>

Joleena; _My state of mind  
>Has finally got the best of me<br>I need you next to me_

* * *

><p>Joleena's eyes followed Joe down the hall as he walked away. She slowly turned and walked back to the auditorium.<p>

Her shoulder met the floor, hard. She sat up, rubbing her shoulder, to see how on Earth she had fallen. She wasn't the clumsy type.

She was shocked to Sydney standing over her, arms crossed and glaring, "You really need to watch yourself."

"Excuse me?" Joleena asked as she looked around wondering if anyone else was witnessing this. Watch herself? She was the one who tripped her.

"Have you noticed how no other girls hang around Joe that much?"

"No." Joleena stuck her hand out, hoping Sydney would help her up, thinking the whole thing was just an accident. When Sydney did nothing, but stare at her for a minute, Joleena put her hand down and sighed.

"Well, they don't. That's because they all know we're meant to get together. People have been predicting it forever. He was going to finally ask me out the other day and you just _had_ to come along and ruin it."

"I'm sorry?" Joleena awkwardly stood up, leaning on the wall for support.

"Shut up. Just back off of him. I've been waiting since the seventh grade for Joe to make a move. I don't need you distracting him from doing that."

Joleena snapped, "Well, I'm sorry, but Joe is kinda cute. Besides if he liked you enough, I wouldn't be able to distract him."

"And you're implying what?" Sydney stepped closer, challenging her.

"Maybe you two _aren't_ meant to be together. He's available, he's cute, I like him, and I'm going after him." Joleena leered at her, accepting her challenge.

Sydney smirked, "Good luck, you've got a long and hard fight ahead of you."

Joleena stepped up, "Bring it."


	11. Take a Bow

**10. Take a Bow**

Fred POV

So here I was. Time had flown by these past two weeks. I figured since the girls I had been dating seemed to still be in love with me, they didn't know about how I had been dating all of them. I had gone out with all of them again last weekend and flirted with them whenever I passed by them in the hallway. It may not be right, but I needed this. Or... at least that was what I kept telling myself.

I looked around the auditorium. This was the third rehearsal for the show and today was the day the groups performed their songs for Ms. Mipla's stupid music theme idea. This should be fun.

I sat down in a seat near the back just to stay out of everyone's way, but of course people still saw me. I waved at a few people and stayed quiet and out of the way. I never even noticed that all of my girls were there, gazing at me.

* * *

><p><span>PAPARAZZI<span>

Miranda;_ We are the crowd, we're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you_

_It's so magical,_

_We'd be so fantastical_

Brianna;_ Leather and jeans, _

_Garage glamorous_

_not sure what it means but this photo of us_

_It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights_

All;_ Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

Kairi;_ I'll be your girl, backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah 'Cause you're my rockstar_

_in between the sets,_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

Fina;_ Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

All;_ 'Cause you know that baby, I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good, we dance in the studio_

_Snap, snap, to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun!_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_you know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

* * *

><p>The girls stared at Fred lovingly. All oblivious to the truth.<p>

"Sit down everyone so we can start this." Ms. Mipla motioned for everyone to sit. The students sat with their bands that they had formed earlier. "So, who's ready to perform their song? Hmm?" She looked around as all the groups moved forward and stared at her with eager eyes. "Hmm... you." She pointed to Cade and Lisa who smiled gladly and walked onto the stage with their band and dancers. They both cast Sam flirty grins, but he seemed oblivious to it. "Let's hear it."

* * *

><p><span>REAL THING<span>

Cade;_ Jamie's in love  
>She's got the summer blowing through her hair<em>

Lisa;_ She turns it up  
>She says tonight you take me anywhere<em>

Cade; _Bobby's in luck  
>He got a fire burning in his eyes<em>

Lisa; _He turns it up  
>And he says girl you better hold on tight<em>

Both;_ 'Cause this is the real thing  
>Love changes everything<br>This is the night when every heart's exploding  
>The real thing<br>Slow down it's happening  
>'Cause you got time to burn in the heat of the moment<br>That summer radio  
>Fireworks off the patio<br>3 AM string of green lights in a row  
>And the real thing<br>Love can change anything  
>If you can just let go, let's go!<em>

Lisa; _Jamie's alive  
>She's got him rushing through her veins tonight<em>

Cade; _So hit the lights  
>It feels too good to ever say goodbye<em>

Both; _'Cause this is the real thing  
>Love changes everything<br>This is the night when every heart's exploding  
>The real thing<br>Slow down it's happening  
>'Cause you got time to burn in the heat of the moment<br>That summer radio  
>Fireworks off the patio<br>A 3 AM string of green lights in a row  
>And the real thing<br>Love can change anything  
>If you can just let go<br>Whoa_

Cade; _Can't pull the brakes on this runaway train_

Both_; 'Cause whoa_

Lisa;_ This is the heartache that won't go away_

Cade;_ Jamie's in love  
>She's got the summer blowing through her hair<em>

Both;_ 'Cause this is the real thing  
>Love changes everything<br>This is the night when every heart's exploding  
>The real thing<br>Slow down it's happening  
>'Cause you got time to burn in the heat of the moment<br>That summer radio  
>Fireworks off the patio<br>A 3 AM string of green lights in a row  
>And the real thing<br>Love can change anything  
>If you can just let go<br>Just let go  
>Jamie just let go<em>

* * *

><p>"Excellent!" Ms. Mipla clapped along with everyone else. She let them exit the stage and gestured to another group to go on. When they finished she pointed to Sydney and her group. "You're up." They all jumped up onto the stage. Sydney shot Joe a flirty smirk before walking over to the microphone.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE ONLY EXCEPTION<span>

Sydney;_ When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
>And curse at the wind<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>As he tried to reassemble it<br>And my momma swore that  
>She would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<br>But darling, you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
>That love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
>Or keep a straight face<br>And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<br>But you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>I've got a tight grip on reality  
>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
>Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>And I'm on my way to believing<br>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

* * *

><p>"Great job!"<p>

Ms. Mipla let the rest of the bands go. "Joleena, I think you're the last one to go. Show us what you got!"

Joleena stepped onto the stage and smiled out at the other kids, her eyes lingered on Joe.

* * *

><p><span>FUTURE LOVE<span>

Joleena; _A couple of years  
>and I´m gonna know your name<br>it´s like I waited for you forever  
>and I know this might sound insane<br>but it won´t be long  
>til´ we´re gonna take this up<br>what I´m talking about our future love  
>it´s so far away<br>and baby you´re right next door  
>got me picturing your face again<br>something worth waiting for  
>i put all others behind me<br>they don´t live up  
>i know what I want what I need to the T<br>baby if they ask me  
>i would say I don´t even know your name<br>and when they ask me  
>does it change?<br>no it don´t change a thing  
>´cause it´s something about the way you love me<br>and it´s something about the way you know me  
>that I can´t explain enough<br>just something about our future love future love future love  
>something about a future love future love future love<br>walking hand in hand  
>going on the second date<br>i can picture how we´re touching  
>and the kiss I can almost taste<br>i imagine the all the ways  
>we meet for the very first time<br>i can see the place feel the love at first sight  
>baby if they ask me<br>i would say I don´t even know your name  
>and when they ask me<br>does it change?  
>no it don´t change a thing<br>´cause it´s something about the way you love me  
>and it´s something about the way you know me<br>that I can´t explain enough  
>just something about our future love future love future love<br>something about a future love future love future love  
>i know the minute you pull up next to me<br>we standing there like destiny  
>when it feels like you´re fighting just to breathe that´s when you know<br>the minute I pull up next to you  
>suddenly you don´t know what to do<br>everything inside you says that I´m the one  
>baby if they ask me<br>i would say I don´t even know your name  
>and when they ask me<br>does it change?  
>no it don´t change a thing<br>´cause it´s something about the way you love me  
>and it´s something about the way you know me<br>that I can´t explain enough  
>just something about our future love future love future love<br>something about a future love future love future love_

* * *

><p>Joleena walked off stage and gave Sydney a quick glare, which Sydney returned.<p>

Ms. Mipla hopped onto the stage and congratulated Joleena's group on doing so well. "Everyone did very well. I'm glad to see how your bands turned out. I think-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Mipla looked around to see who had spoken.

"Me? What about you?"

Ms. Mipla spotted two girls in the back of the room who appeared to be fighting. She squinted and realized the two girls were Fina and Kairi.

"Girls! Sit down this instant! This is no place for your-"

"_He's dating me_!"

"_No_, he's dating me!"

"Ladies please!"

"What are you two going on about?" asked one of the backstage hands.

"Fred!" The two girls glared at him.

Fred sunk down in his seat, "Oh, sh-"

"What is going on here?" Ms. Mipla looked around the room, as if an explanation would fall out of the sky. "Care to explain?" Her eyes settled on Fred.

"Well..."

"Fred! What does she mean she went out with you last weekend? _We_ went out last weekend?" Kairi waved her arms frantically at Fina.

"Wait a minute. What are you two talking about? Fred and I went out last weekend." Brianna stepped forward, crossed her arms, and joined Fina and Kairi in glaring at Fred.

"Uh, you guys must be confused. _I_ went out with Fred last weekend." Miranda stepped forward.

"You two?" Brianna looked at her.

The girls sneered at Fred, "Well?"

"Uh, um..." He nervously looked around the room. He was Joe and Sam and gave them a pleading look, but they just shook their heads, disappointed, and basically told him he was on his own. "You're all right?" He looked back at the girls slowly.

"What?"

"Well, I went out with all of you. I- I didn't think we were exclusive so I-"

"Dated around?" Miranda put her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't think it would get this out of hand. Really, I-"

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled.

"We don't want to hear your excuses. What you did was wrong." Fina added.

"And don't expect us to not get back at you." Brianna finished.

Fred looked back and forth between the girls. "But-"

"Hmph!" The girls turned and left.

The room went silent.

Ms. Mipla sighed. "Well, now that, that's over, I think we should move on. Today we are going to..." Ms. Mipla went on about what today's plans were and the next music theme. "Alright class," Ms. Mipla started, "The next music theme will be, drum roll please," She pointed to Charlie who rolled her eyes and started to play a drum roll, "Mine." She received blank stares. "You know, any song that's about something being yours. It could be about you getting what you want, or even you winning over someone." Almost every girl perked up at that. They all knew what they were doing. "So, come up with something good. OK?"

The groups started discussing their plans and songs for the theme immediately. Of course, since everyone knew what they were doing, they finished early and had plenty of time to talk about other things, such as all the drama that seemed to be happening lately.


	12. Persevere, Persevere, Persevere

**11. Persevere, Persevere, Persevere**

Charlie sighed and grabbed her bag. She rolled her eyes at the immaturity of everyone who was gossiping about the Fred drama. She actually pitied the poor kid a little bit.

"I don't see what those girls were complaining about. It's not like it's _that_ hard to deal with."

"Oh, I know right. I mean, we have worst stuff to deal with."

"Exactly! Like how we have to work our butts off every week to perform in front of tons of people. I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with the show. Singing is so much harder than it looks. Certainly more hard than dealing with some stupid boy."

Charlie overheard their conversation and scoffed at their ridiculousness. The girls heard her.

"Excuse me? What was that?"

Charlie looked at them, "I'm sorry. It's just kinda funny how bad you think you have it. Singing and performing isn't hard."

"Then, why don't you try it, Miss Sass?"

"Yeah." The two girls put their hands on their hips.

Charlie shrugged, "Fine." She dropped her bag into a chair and walked up to the stage. She spoke to one of the back-stage hands and walked up to the microphone. No one even noticed her until the music started to play.

* * *

><p><span>TEENAGE DREAM<span>

Charlie; _You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<br>Before you met me  
>I was a wreck<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<br>Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever  
>You make me<br>Feel like  
>I'm living a Teenage Dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>My heart stops<br>When you look at me  
>Just one touch<br>Now baby I believe  
>This is real<br>So take a chance  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>We drove to Cali<br>And got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and<br>Built a fort out of sheets  
>I finally found you<br>My missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<br>Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever  
>You make me<br>Feel like  
>I'm living a Teenage Dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>My heart stops<br>When you look at me  
>Just one touch<br>Now baby I believe  
>This is real<br>So take a chance  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back  
>I might get your heart racing<br>In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<br>My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

* * *

><p>The girls' mouths dropped open and their arms fell to their sides. This was clearly not what they expected to happen. Everyone stared at her, and no one said a word.<p>

Everyone clapped enthusiastically. Charlie jumped off the stage and smirked at the two girls as she walked by to grab her bag. "See? Not that hard."

Ms. Mipla cleared her throat. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "That was very nice, Charlie, but I think we've had enough interruptions today. Please, don't do that again."

The girls smirked at Charlie. "Yeah, no one wants to hear that again." They giggled at her.

Charlie simply rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

><p>Joe set the freshly painted black box down. This had just started and Ms. Mipla already had the back-stage crew working like crazy. Joe sighed and stepped back to look at it to make sure he hadn't missed any spots. When he was satisfied, he turned.<p>

And hit someone smack in the face.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

"Sorry," Joe rubbed his nose and looked to see who he had hit. It was a girl, a very pretty girl. She had tanned skin and long, light brown hair. Her eyes matched her hair. She grinned at him and he caught a flash of bright white teeth.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." She had a soft voice.

Joe grinned, "I'm Joe."

"Josie." She stuck out her hand and they shook hands. "I think we have math together actually."

"Third period? Miss Hemir?"

Josie nodded, "Yup."

"So, how are you involved in this thing?"

"I'm a dancer. You?"

"Back-stage hand. Though I'd rather not be here at all."

"I think after today no one wants to be here."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, lot's of crazy stuff happening, huh?"

She nodded. "Those poor girls. That boy deserves whatever's coming."

Joe shook his head, "Yeah, I don't know what Fred was thinking. He usually isn't _this_ stupid."

"You know him?"

"I though I did. We've been friends for a long time."

"Oh, well, no offense, but your friend is a jerk."

Joe laughed, "Non taken."

"Well Joe with the jerk for a friend. I have to get going. See you."

"You too."

Josie walked away. Joe stood still as his eyes scanned her up and down. He smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"So we agree then? He deserves the ultimate punishment?"<p>

The girls nodded. Fina, Kairi, Miranda, and Brianna were gathered in a circle outside the auditorium.

"Let's give that jerk what he has coming to him."

The girls nodded once again and walked down the hall in the direction they had seen Fred sneak off too earlier.

Charlie had heard the whole and just shook her head. "What exactly do they think this will accomplish?" She sighed and followed in the direction they went.

They were already circling around Fred.

* * *

><p><span>GONNA GET CAUGHTNEVER AGAIN/BEAUTIFUL DISASTER/I DON'T LOVE YOU/BROKEN PROMISES MASH-UP

Kairi; _You pulled me in with your smile  
>You make me melt with your voice<br>Now I've been gone now for a while  
>Just to find that I'm your seventh choice<br>And I don't wanna pay the cost  
>But it'd be best if you get lost<br>'Cause you know you'll never change_

Charlie; _Oh 'cause I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<br>Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

Brianna:_ If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
>A trophy wife, oh how cute<br>Ignorance is bliss  
>But when your day comes, and she's through with you<br>And she'll be through with you  
>You'll die together but alone<br>You wrote me in a letter  
>You couldn't say it right to my face<br>Give me that Sunday school answer  
>Repent yourself away <em>

Charlie; _Oh 'cause I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<br>Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

Miranda; _Deep inside me  
>there are things that I have never told<br>they burn inside me  
>and now I need to know<br>Why are you trying to take everything away from me  
>well I'm begging you<br>I'm here with nothing left to show  
>cause since the day you left me I have been so alone<em>

Charlie; _Oh and I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<br>Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

Fina;_ Well, when you go  
>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<br>And maybe when you get back  
>I'll be off to find another way<br>And after all this time that you still owe  
>You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know<br>So take your gloves and get out  
>Better get out while you can<br>When you go would you even turn to say  
>"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?<em>

Charlie; _He's beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>Beautiful  
>Beautiful disaster<em>

* * *

><p>The girls grouped together around Fred, all giving him death glares.<p>

"Girls," Fred looked at them all individually, "you really gotta believe me. I am sorry. I really am." He gave them apologetic looks. "Please, forgive me."

"Maybe we will-" Fina spoke first, "And maybe we won't."

Brianna followed, "But we do agree that you can't just get away with this."

"So I'm afraid we're going to have to punish you." Miranda added.

"Look on the bright side, this may just help us get over you." Kairi finished.

They closed in.

* * *

><p>Fred stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Out of all the things they could have done to him. They did this? He may have deserved to be punished, but this? This was just cruel, torturous even!<p>

He grabbed several paper towels and wet them under the sink. He began attempting to wash all the make-up off. The girls had put mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, even lip gloss on him. Most of the make-up was water proof and wouldn't come off. The rest just smeared. He hoped no one was in the hallway so he could safely exit the school and get home without anyone seeing him like this.

He tentatively stuck his head out off the bathroom and checked to make sure no one was around. Once he determined the coast was clear he quickly left the bathroom and started toward the exit.

"Almost there, almost there."

"You really did have it coming you know."

Fred froze. Oh god, who had seen him. He slowly turned around and saw a girl with wavy brown hair that was long. She was also tall, and kind of pretty Fred noticed.

He tried to cover up his face. The girl just laughed at him.

"Don't bother. I know what they did, I saw it."

"You saw them?" Fred let his arms drop, "And you didn't try to stop them?"

The girl smirked, "Like I said, you had it coming." She walked up to him and stuck out her hand, "My name's Charlie by the way."

"Fred." Fred took her hand and shook it.

"Baby oil helps."

"Huh?" Fred gave her an confused look.

Charlie nodded towards his face, "The make-up. Baby oil will take it right off. Trust me."

"Should I? You just let those girls give me a make-over. I felt like an abused Barbie doll."

Charlie laughed again, "Well, if you want that make-up off as bad as I think you do, you'll try it."

Fred smiled, "True. Thanks."

"No problem. You may have deserved that, but everybody deserves a break. Even douches like you."

Fred frowned and looked down. "I really hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Really." He looked up at her, "I was angry and jealous at the time and I just had to do something to get back at her. Or, at least I thought I did. Now I just regret everything I did."

"Who's 'her'?"

"Rosa."

Charlie thought for a moment, "That bass player chic?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do?"

"Well, I really liked her, so, I asked her out on a date the other day and she said no. When I asked why, she just said her father wouldn't let her date. But I uh, skipped class later that day and saw her and that new kid, Temujin, kissing in the hall. Clearly, she lied to me. So I got angry and just... reacted."

"Well, that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"But, you can't let just one chic get to you."

"I know, then I brought those other girls into it, and now they hate me. The whole school will know about this in just a day and I'll never be able to date again in high school."

"Oh please, this stuff happens all the time. Give it a month and some girl will be chasing after you. No one will remember."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

Fred smiled, "Thanks... again."

Charlie grinned back. "No problem."


	13. The Real Show Happens Behind the Curtain

**12. The Real Show Happens Behind the Curtains**

Joe walked into his first period English class on Monday morning. He smiled when he saw Joleena and Sydney standing in a corner in the back of the classroom talking, thinking they had finally become friends. He walked over, unnoticed.

"Last chance to back down, you sure you don't want to just give up?"

"No, and I don't plan too."

Joe froze. What?

Sydney shrugged, "I tried to warn you. I was just being nice and trying to protect you from the heartache that is to come."

"I'll take my chances." Joleena responded coldly.

Sydney smirked at her, "So sad. You're trying for something you're never going to get."

"You never know. Life can surprise you like that."

"Like when someone acts nice, but really, she's just a bitch." Sydney glared at her.

"Oh good, so you are aware of what you are. I was worried for a minute there." Joleena sneered right back.

Joe cleared his throat and both girls jumped. "Joe!" They exclaimed.

"Care to explain what just happened?"

"Um..." They looked at each other nervously, "Nothing?" They attempted weakly.

"Uh huh." Joe gave them a look that told them he didn't believe that.

"Alright class, sit down." The teacher spoke.

Joe looked back at the girls. "We'll talk about this later." They all sat down for class.

Joe POV

"Alright everybody let's see what you came up with for this week's theme. First up, Cade and Lisa." They stood up and walked to the stage.

CRAZY POSSESSIVE

Cade; _I think you're crazy, I think you're going out of your mind_

Lisa; _You call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy_

Cade; _Are you crazy?_

Lisa; _Maybe I should take you outside, And show you crazy, Oh I got your crazy! A little hazy_

__Cade; _Maybe you're just losing your mind_

Lisa; _I think your shady_

Cade; _I know that you've been calling my guy, Are you crazy?_

__Lisa; _Now I'm gonna take you outside, And show you crazy, Oh I got your crazy!_

__Both; _Call my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, Touch my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend_

Lisa; _Call me crazy, Every time that I turn around, You want my baby_

Cade; _Oh but I'm his lady, Am I possessive? Just because I'm claiming what's mine_

Lisa; _You're crossing the line, Why are you constantly calling him up? To pick you up, Let me know now_

__Cade;_ How can you call me your best friend, Then turn around and secretly text him_

Lisa; _You call me crazy, Oh I got your crazy_

Both; _Call my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, touch my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, call my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, touch my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, and then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend_

Lisa; _You're calling me crazy_

Cade; _I say you're crazy_

Lisa; _They call me crazy, They think I'm crazy, Oh I got your crazy!_

Both; _Call my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, Touch my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up_

Lisa; _Oh I got your crazy!_

Both; _Call my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up, Touch my man again and I'll mess you up, and I'll mess you up! And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend_

I glanced at Sam to check for his reaction, but couldn't find him. Those girls were just a small part of the girls that had a thing for Sam. He was luckier than he thought.

"Well, that was… interesting. Next, Joleena and Sydney."

I sat up, oh god. This couldn't be good. I never got a chance to talk to them after class, and they had been avoiding me all day. I could feel the tense air from here.

THE BOY IS MINE

__Both; _You need to give it up, Had about enough, It's not hard to see, The boy is mine, I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused, He belongs to me, The boy is mine_

__Joleena; _Think it's time we got this straight, Sit and talk face to face, There is no way you could mistake, Him for your man are you insane_

Sydney; _But see I know that you may be, Just a bit jealous of me, But your blind if you can't see, That his love is all in me_

Joleena; _See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me, He said without me he couldn't make it, Through the day, ain't that a shame_

Sydney; _But maybe you misunderstood, Cause I can't see how he could, Wanna change something that's so good, All my love was all it took_

Both; _You need to give it up, Had about enough, It's not hard to see, The boy is mine, I'm sorry that you, Seem to be confused, He belongs to me, The boy is mine_

Sydney; _Must you do the things you do, You keep on acting like a fool, You need to know it's me not you, And if you didn't know girl, cause it's true_

Joleena; _I think that you should realize, And try to understand why, He is a part of my life, I know it's killing you inside_

__Sydney; _You can say what you wanna say, What we have you can't take, From the truth you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake_

Joleena; _When will you get the picture, You're the past I'm the future, Get away it's my, time to shine, If you didn't know the boy is mine_

Both; _You need to give it up, Had about enough, It's not hard to see, The boy is mine, I'm sorry that you, Seem to be confused, He belongs to me, The boy is mine_

Sydney; _You can't destroy this love I've found, Your silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel_

Joleena; _What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one that brought him to, The special place that's in my heart, He was my love right from the start_

Sydney; _Give it on up_

Joleena; _Had about enough_

Sydney; _It's not hard to see_

Joleena; _The boy is mine_

Sydney; _I'm sorry that you_

Joleena; _Seem to be confused_

Sydney; _He belongs to me_

Joleena; _No, no. You need to give it up_

__Sydney; _About enough_

Joleena; _It's not hard to see_

__Sydney; _The boy is mine_

Joleena; _Mine oh mine_

Sydney; _You seem to be confused_

__Joleena; _He belongs to me_

Sydney; _The boy is mine, not yours_

Both; _I'm sorry that you, Seem to be confused, He belongs to me, The boy is mine_

They ended the song with their faces and inch apart from each other, sneering.

I slowly slid down in my seat to hide. People weren't looking at me, I don't think anyone even knew but me the boy they were referring too, but it felt like I was the center of attention, and I didn't like that feeling.

"Well we seem to have a recurring theme here. Can I see all the girls after rehearsal?" Ms. Mipla shook her head in disappointment.

"You girls are all extremely talented, I'd hate to see you all tear each other to pieces over some boy, or boys. You're high schoolers, act like it. The boys you're fighting over now probably won't matter in two years. I am shocked at all of you. This behavior is ridiculous and it ends now." Ms. Mipla gave each girl a stern look. Almost all of the performances today were over a person. Ms. Mipla sighed, "I don't want to yell at you, but if I don't this behavior will just continue. From this point on, anyone who brings drama into the show will be kicked out. Understand?"

The girls nodded.

"Good, now go home and remember, no drama."

"So, uh, you really like Sam, huh?" Cade asked as they were leaving Ms. Mipla's little meeting.

Lisa nodded, "Yeah, have for a while now. What about you?"

"Same here."

There was an awkward pause.

"I'm sorry." Lisa spoke finally.

"For what?"

"That Sam likes me, and not you."

"Excuse me? What makes you think that?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious. You'd have to be stupid not to notice it."

"I'm not so sure I agree."

"Really? Why? I know why he likes me, but why would he ever like you? I mean, no offense, but you're you."

Cade glared at her, "And what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it works, just not for Sam I guess."

Everyone in the room froze when they heard a loud smacking sound. They all turned and saw a red hand print on the side of Lisa's face.

"You want to say that again?"

Lisa rubbed her cheek, "Didn't think I needed to. I think I made my point. Oh, and Cade?"

"Yes?"

People winced as another smacking noise sounded throughout the room. Cade now had a red mark on her face, matching the one on Lisa's.

"You little-"

The two girls went on to bicker continuously. People gathered around to watch, a few even joked about making bets.

Sam stepped forward. "Girls please..." They each grabbed an arm, "Oh God." The tug-of-war began.

No one even noticed a girl dressed in black, sexy, clothing with long black hair and glasses walk up to them.

The new girl pulled them apart. "I've seen better fights between bunnies."

People moaned about the end of the fight and slowly dispersed.

Sam rubbed his arms and looked at the girl, "Thank you so much."

The girl shrugged, "It was just sad to watch them."

"That's it girls! Did you just forget everything I said backstage?"

"You, what's your name?" She gestured to the girl in black.

"San-Li."

"You will be joining their singing group for the show."

"What?" All three girls exclaimed.

Ms. Mipla nodded, "Yes, maybe she can keep the catty fighting between you two to a minimum."

"I'd love to do that, but I have a life," This caused a few glares to be thrown her way, "I'm just here to give my friend a ride home."

Ms. Mipla shook her head. "Sorry, too late. They need someone to keep them calm, and you seem to be able to do that. I'm sure they can explain everything to you about rehearsals." Ms. Mipla quickly left, muttering to herself.

Sam timidly came up to San-Li, "Thank you. Thank you so much." He tried offering her a smile, but she frowned at him instead. Unconsciously, Sam's eyes slowly checked scanned San-Li up and down.

"What?" she asked after he had been staring for a while.

"Oh! Nothing." Sam quickly scurried away.

San-Li sighed. "What did you two get me into?"


	14. I Quit

**13. I Quit**

Joe walked into his third period math class. He saw Josie sitting at her desk, reading. He sighed and walked over to her. Friday, he had talked to her about Sydney and Joleena's fight in English class. She seemed nice and helpful about it, now Joe wanted to talk to her again about what happened at rehearsal.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

She looked up at him. "Oh, hey."

Joe frowned. She seemed distant. "Something up?"

Josie shook her head no, "Just tired I guess."

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about what happened at rehearsal on Friday, between Joleena and Sydney. You see, I-"

"I can't."

Joe paused, "What do you mean?"

Josie looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, Joe, I just can't."

"Why? Did I do something?"

"No. Look, I wish I could help and all, but..." She went silent, "I just... can't, okay?"

"Just please tell me why."

Josie stared him directly in the eye, "I just..." She sighed, "I don't want to get caught up in the drama," she trailed off so Joe could barely hear her.

Joe was stunned, shocked, and confused. "Okay. Well, I'll see you around then?"

Josie offered him a weak smile, "Maybe." She went back to her book and Joe went back to his desk. She sighed.

* * *

><p><span>I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE<span>

Josie; _This might come as quite a shock  
>But I've given it a lot of thought<br>This thing that's come between us can't be ignored  
>I've taken all I can<br>And this is where it's gotta end  
>'Cause I can't be your friend anymore<br>And I can't be accused  
>Of not being there for you<br>How many times have you shown up at my door?  
>I hope you understand<br>That this wasn't in my plans  
>But I can't be your friend anymore<br>And it's killing me to know you  
>Without having a chance to hold you<br>And all I wanna do is show you how I really feel inside  
>You can run to me, you can laugh at me or you can walk right out that door<br>But I can't be your friend anymore  
>So baby now it's up to you<br>Do I win or do I lose  
>Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor<br>Well take me as I am  
>'Cause I wanna be your man<br>But I can't be your friend anymore  
>And it's killing me to know you<br>Without having a chance to hold you  
>Yeah all I wanna do is show you how I really feel inside<br>You can run to me, you can laugh at me or you can walk right out that door  
>But I can't be your friend anymore<br>We can't just be friends anymore_

* * *

><p>Josie turned her attention to the teacher, who had just begun class.<p>

* * *

><p>The trio was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, quieter than usual.<p>

"How do you guys plan on solving your girl issues?" Fred spoke, breaking the silence.

Joe and Sam shrugged, "Don't know."

"Same." Joe and Sam looked at him, "What?"

"No offense Fred, but what you did was just stupid." Joe said.

"Really, what did you expect to accomplish by doing that?"

Fred sighed, "I don't know, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. But now..."

"This is ridiculous. How are we going to get those girls to stop fighting?" Sam asked, looking around the table for help.

"They're not going to stop until one of them wins." Joe explained.

"Wins what?"

"Us."

"So, what? We're supposed to just pick one of them, and just say 'Sorry, you lose' to the others? That's kind of harsh, don't you think?"

Joe looked at him, "You got any better ideas?"

Sam sighed, "No."

"We should just avoid them, think about which one we want, let them know, then just move on with our lives."

"I guess, but it still seems kind of cruel to me."

"Oh please, they're girls. They'll move on, and have some other boy to chase after within a week." Fred said. "It's how they work."

Joe and Sam thought about it. "True."

"So, it's settled then? We just pick one?" Sam looked at Joe for an answer.

"Yup, simple as that."

"What about me? I can't do that. I have to figure out a way to apologize to those girls and get them to not hate me anymore." Fred looked at Joe and Sam.

They looked at each other, then back at Fred, "Sorry, but you're on your own." They got up and left, leaving Fred there all alone.


	15. Not Every Cast is Like a Family

**14. Not Every Cast is Like a Family**

"Let's get right to it, shall we? This week's music them was caring. So, let's see it! First, I would like, Cade, Lisa, and San-Li to go first, to see how your new group sounds."

The girls calmly stepped up to the stage.

* * *

><p><span>LEAN ON ME<span>

San-Li; _Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
>We all have sorrow<br>But if we are wise  
>We know that there's always tomorrow<em>

All;_ Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<em>

Cade;_ Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things you need to borrow<br>For no one can fill those of your needs  
>That you don't let show<em>

All;_ Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<em>

Lisa;_ If there is a load you have to bear  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me_

All;_ So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<em>

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long  
>Till I'm gonna need<br>somebody to lean on_

_lean on me_

* * *

><p>"Very good! San-Li, you have a great voice. I don't know why you didn't try out to begin with."<p>

"Like I said before, I have a life." San-Li jumped off the stage and sat down alone.

Ms. Mipla ignored her comment, "Let's have Joleena go next."

* * *

><p><span>IF EVERYONE CARED<span>

Joleena; _From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
>Confusing stars for satellites<br>I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
>But here we are, we're here tonight<br>Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
>Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"<br>If everyone cared and nobody cried  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<br>And I'm singing  
>Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive<br>Amen I, Amen I, Amen I  
>I'm alive<br>And in the air the fireflies  
>Our only light in paradise<br>We'll show the world they were wrong  
>And teach them all to sing along<br>Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
>I'm alive<br>Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
>When nobody died<br>And as we lie beneath the stars  
>We realize how small we are<br>If they could love like you and me  
>Imagine what the world could be<br>If everyone cared and nobody cried  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<br>If everyone cared and nobody cried  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<br>We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
>When nobody died<br>We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
>When nobody died<br>We'd see the day  
>When nobody died<em>

* * *

><p>"An excellent job as usual." She waited for them to leave the stage to let the next group for up. "Sydney, you're on."<p>

* * *

><p><span>WHERE IS THE LOVE?<span>

Sydney; _What's wrong with the world, mama  
>People livin' like they ain't got no mamas<br>I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
>Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma<br>Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
>But we still got terrorists here livin'<br>In the USA, the big CIA fightin'  
>The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK<br>But if you only have love for your own race  
>Then you only leave space to discriminate<br>And to discriminate only generates hate  
>And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah<br>Madness is what you demonstrate  
>And that's exactly how anger works and operates<br>Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
>Take control of your mind and meditate<br>Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all  
>People killin', people dyin'<br>Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
>Can you practice what you preach<br>And would you turn the other cheek  
>Father, Father, Father help us<br>Send some guidance from above  
>'Cause people got me, got me questionin'<br>Where is the love  
>Where is the love<br>The love, the love  
>It just ain't the same, always unchanged<br>New days are strange, is the world insane  
>If love and peace is so strong<br>Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
>Nations droppin' bombs<br>Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
>With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young<br>So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
>So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong<br>In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
>in Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends<br>Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
>A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover<br>The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
>If you never know truth then you never know love<br>Where's the love, y'all, come on  
>Where's the truth, y'all, come on<br>Where's the love, y'all  
>People killin', people dyin'<br>Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
>Can you practice what you preach<br>And would you turn the other cheek  
>Father, Father, Father help us<br>Send some guidance from above  
>'Cause people got me, got me questionin'<br>Where is the love  
>Where is the love<br>Where is the love, the love, the love?  
>I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder<br>As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
>Most of us only care about money makin'<br>Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
>Wrong information always shown by the media<br>Negative images is the main criteria  
>Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria<br>Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
>Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity<br>Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
>Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity<br>Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
>That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under<br>That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
>There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under<br>Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
>Now ask yourself<br>Where is the love?  
>Where is the love?<br>Father, Father, Father help us  
>Send some guidance from above<br>'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
>Where is the love?<em>

* * *

><p>"Great!" Ms. Mipla smiled. After everyone cleared the stage Ms. Mipla let the next band go.<p>

Ms. Mipla stood center stage. "Today went excellently! We had no drama for the first time in weeks! I am very impressed with you. As a reward you all can go home early today." The students cheered and started to head out. "But first," Everyone groaned and sat back down, "I have to tell you the next music theme. Next week's theme will be our last. Time just flew by and it's almost show time. To prepare for the big night, the next music theme is," She paused to give it a dramatic effect, "having fun. So sing something that makes you forget all your worries and have a good time. I'm looking forward to it. You can go now." Everyone got up to leave.

The trio was no where in site. None of the girls could find them, so they found each other instead, but smartly waited until Ms. Mipla had left to confront each other.

Cade and Lisa found each other first.

"Just thought I'd let you know, that by the time this whole thing is over, Sam will be with me." Lisa spoke with confidence.

"I beg to differ. Sam will be with _me_." Cade sneered.

"Please, I think we've already discussed this."

"And I'm pretty sure we agreed you were wrong."

Unfortunately, Holly was listening to the whole thing. "Are you two arguing about Sam again? After what happened, I don't think he would want to be with either of you."

"And you think he would want to be with you?"

"Seriously, at least we don't stalk the guy."

"I do _not_ stalk him!"

"Yeah, you kinda do."

The girls glared at each other.

"Do I have to stop another fight between you?" The girls turned and saw San-Li standing behind them, arms crossed.

"Go away, this doesn't concern you."

"Maybe not, but it's still pathetic to see you all squabling over some boy who doesn't even like any of you."

"So what, you think he likes you?"

San-Li rolled her eyes, "Of course not, I have better things to do with my time then try to win him over. I have no interest in him."

The girls eyed her suspiciously. "Whatever." They spoke simultaneously, and quickly left, not even bothering to look at each other.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Sydney and Joleena found each other.<p>

"You do know that Joe's going to end up with me, right?" Sydney smirked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I plan on Joe picking me." Joleena confidently answered.

"You wish."

"No, I _know_."

Josie nervously watched them from just a few feet away, "You two should really give Joe a break."

Joleena and Sydney's heads snapped in her direction.

"And you are?"

"I'm a friend of Joe's, and I know you guys are really stressing him out with all this fighting."

Sydney and Joleena eyed each other.

"We're not quitting."

"One of us will have to get Joe in the end."

"Or he could just not pick either of you."

They looked at Josie again. "You think he'd go after you f he didn't?"

Josie shook her head quickly and put her hands up defensively. "No, no. Please, don't drag me into this."

Sydney crossed her arms, "Just how close are you and Joe."

"Not close, really, we just met, I swear!" Josie began backing up as Joleena and Sydney advanced on her.

"I'm thinking we may need to keep an eye on you." Joleena added, putting her hands on her hips.

"Guys, really, I don't want to be involved in this."

"Too late." They spoke at the same time. They both hit Josie in her shoulders with theirs as they left.

Josie sighed, "Great job, Josie. I try to stay out of it, and I get dragged right in."


	16. Down To The Final Days

**15. Down to the Final Days**

The trio was gathered back-stage.

"How are you doing? Any girl fights?" Joe asked.

Sam shook his head, "None that I've seen. What about you?"

"Nothing, but ignoring them is harder than I thought it would be. Girls are _really_ competitive. It's like the freaking Animal Planet out there."

Sam sighed, "It's not helping that we have classes with them either."

Joe nodded, "But I haven't talked to them or payed them any attention."

"Me neither."

"Well, you know, since your plans are going so great, maybe now you can help me with my problem?" Fred stared at them hopelessly.

Joe and Sam rolled their eyes. "You're still going to have to work that out yourself. We don't want to get involved in what you started."

"Oh, and your problems with girls are so much better."

"Compared to yours? Yeah."

Fred walked away, mumbling to himself.

"Maybe we should help him," Sam spoke with sympathy.

Joe shook his head, "No way, he got himself into this mess, he can get himself out."

* * *

><p>"Today we will perform our last music theme songs. After that, we will be working non-stop for the show. All of you better be prepared to sweat, a lot." Ms. Mipla paused as some students moaned, "But today should be fun, it'll be like a party, before we get down to the real hard work. So, who's ready to go?" Eager hands went up before they remembered Ms. Mipla had a tendency to pick people who didn't raise their hands, but she surprised everyone when she did pick someone with their hand up. "Joleena? You can go first today."<p>

* * *

><p><span>EVACUATE THE DANCEFLOOR<span>

Joleena; _Turn up the music  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me getting physical, out of control  
>There's people watching me<br>I never miss a beat  
>Steal the night<br>Kill the lights  
>Feel it under your skin<br>Time is right  
>Keep it tight<br>Cos it's pulling you in  
>Wrap it up<br>Can't stop cause it feels like a overdose  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground  
>Everybody in the club!<br>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Everybody in the club!  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground  
>My body's aching<br>System overload  
>Temperature's rising<br>I'm about to explode  
>Watch me I'm intoxicated<br>Taking the show  
>It's got me hypnotized<br>Everybody step aside  
>Steal the night<br>Kill the lights  
>Feel it under your skin<br>Time is right  
>Keep it tight<br>Cos it's pulling you in  
>Wrap it up<br>Can't stop cause it feels like a overdose  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground  
>Everybody in the club!<br>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Everybody in the club!  
>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground  
>Come on and evacuate<br>Feel the club is heating up  
>Move on and accelerate<br>Push it to the top  
>Come on and evacuate<br>Feel the club is heating up  
>Move on and accelerate<br>You don't have to be afraid  
>Everybody in the club!<br>Evacuate the dancefloor  
>Everybody in the club!<br>I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club!<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground<br>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground<br>Everybody in the club!  
>Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club!<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground<em>

* * *

><p>"The talent you kids possess amazes me every time." She grinned. "Who's next?" Hands went up, but picking someone with their hand up was apparently a one time thing. She picked someone with their hand down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Great! Only a few more bands left. Sydney, you're up."<p>

* * *

><p><span>RAISE YOUR GLASS<span>

Sydney; _Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>What's the deal, yo?  
>I love when it's all too much,<br>5am turn the radio up  
>Where's the rock and roll?<br>Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand,<br>Wish you'd just freak out  
>Can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now<br>Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>my glass is empty, that sucks!  
>So if you're too school for cool,<br>And you're treated like a fool,  
>You can choose to let it go<br>We can always, we can always,  
>Party on our own<br>So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, for me  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<em>

_for me_

* * *

><p>"Amazing! Now, last band of the day, San-Li, Cade, and Lisa."<p>

* * *

><p><span>TIK TOK<span>

Cade; _Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy  
>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city<br>Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back<br>I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
>Trying on all our clothes, clothes<br>Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
>Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs<br>Pulling up to the parties  
>Trying to get a little bit tipsy<em>

All;_ Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<br>Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<em>

San-Li; _Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<br>And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
>But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<br>I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
>Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk<br>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
>Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out<br>Or the police shut us down, down  
>Police shut us down, down<br>Po-po shut us_

All;_ Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<br>Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<em>

Lisa;_ DJ, you build me up  
>You break me down<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<br>With my hands up  
>You got me now<br>You got that sound  
>Yeah, you got me<br>DJ, you build me up  
>You break me down<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<br>With my hands up_

_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

All;_ Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<br>Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock on the clock  
>But the party don't stop, no<em>

* * *

><p>"Remind me to call some talent agents, all of you kids might be able to go pro at this stuff one day." The students grinned at the thought, "Now, unfortunately, we are done with music themes, and we have to get down to the hard work. I want all of you to start meeting with back-stage crew members to work on outfits, lighting, set-up, because, well, we're almost a month away from the big show. It's time to start focusing on that, and I have a surprise, the show will be performed at Madison Square Garden in front of a live audience!" Excited whispers shot through the students. Ms. Mipla smiled. "Practice will now be held there, we will be taking a bus over every day after school. You will be allowed to use any resources you can for your final performances. We will no longer be doing a music theme of course as I've said, so you can put all your time into your big numbers! Start meeting with the back-stage crew immediately. There are plenty back-stage members so there should be enough to help everybody out. Let's get to it!"<p> 


	17. Final Rehearsal Week

**16. Final Rehearsal Week**

Everyone gasped. "Wow," said one of the dancers, "I've been here for concerts, but I've never been on the stage. This is incredible!" Everyone agreed.

Ms. Mipla nodded, "Yes, yes, very nice, but we have work to do!" The kids grumbled when they were reminded of what was to come. Ms. Mipla chuckled, "I know, I know, but trust me, it will all pay off in the end. Today I would like all the bands to take turns getting used to the stage, especially the dancers. We don't want any accidents." A few students glanced to the ground off the stage. Only a few feet, but it would be a painful fall non-the-less. "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

><p>San-Li, Cade, and Lisa stood back-stage. They were patiently waiting for their turn on the stage. Holly walked back-stage as her band finished to put her instrument back in its case. Cade and Lisa glared at her as she walked by. Holly countered it with a hateful sneer.<p>

San-Li rolled her eyes, "You guys can't seriously still be fighting over that boy."

They looked at her, "Did we ask for your opinion?"

San-Li shook her head and chuckled to herself, "And here I thought you _weren't_ stupid. Look, the boy clearly doesn't like you. Has he even talked to any of you recently?"

The girls looked down, embarrassed.

"Don't you think that if he liked you, he would be around you every chance he could get? You would be better off just moving on, there are plenty of guys in this school, find one that actually likes you."

Cade, Lisa, and Holly exchanged curious glances, as if they were thinking about actually moving on, "Well..." They looked at each other again and glared, "Not gonna happen."

* * *

><p>Joleena walked up to the snack table and bumped into someone, "Oh. I'm-" she saw who it was, "Oh, it's you."<p>

Sydney glared at her. "I'm not exactly happy to see you either." She reached down and picked up a handful of chips and began eating them. "So, couldn't help but noticing Joe's been ignoring you."

"It's not like he's been worshiping you recently either." Joleena smirked.

Sydney wiped her hand clean on her jeans, "Maybe so, but I'm still confident I'm going to get him in the end."

"We'll see about that."

They both turned to leave, but instead bumped into more people. "Sorry." They looked to see who they hit, "Oh." But it was a different 'oh' then before, not harsh and mean, but soft, and sort of mesmerized.

The boys laughed and gave the girls flirty grins, "It's cool."

The girls sheepishly smiled back and tucked their hair behind their ear.

"You guys are great singers by the way."

"Yeah, totally. If this was a competition you two would be tied for first."

The girls blushed, "Thanks." They looked at each other and glared, as if remembering they were supposed to hate each other. "But we have to go." They walked past the boys glancing nervously over their shoulders.

* * *

><p>Fina, Brianna, Miranda, and Kairi turned their heads and huffed as Fred tried to approach them to apologize for the hundredth time. Fred walked away with his head down. Charlie studied the girls and approached them.<p>

"Did you ever ask him why he did it?" Charlie asked.

The girls looked surprised to see her, "No, and we don't want to hear his excuses." Miranda stated firmly.

"Yeah, no reason is good enough for what he did." Kairi spoke, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Why do you care anyway?" Brianna asked.

Charlie glanced at Fred, "Because I know why he did it. Though he may have been stupid to do it in the first place, he did have a reason," she looked back at the girls, "Can't you think of one positive thing that came out of all this?"

"No."

Charlie sighed, "Really? You guys aren't happy that you all became friends out of this?"

They studied each other, "We're not friends... not really."

"Hmm..." Charlie watched them carefully, "Alright, if you say so," She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Charlie looked back, "Yes?"

"Why did he do it?" Fina asked tentatively.

"Because he got hurt."

"How?"

Charlie nodded towards Rosa, who was standing on the other side of the stage with her band, "See that girl?"

They all looked over their shoulders at Rosa, "Yeah."

"She's meaner than she looks," Charlie diligently walked away. She could hear the girls gossiping behind her. Charlie smiled to herself.


	18. PreShow Jitters

**17. Pre-Show Jitters**

Joe POV

"So, we're doing this then?" I asked.

"I guess. It had to happen sometime," Sam said.

I nodded. Time to tell the girls our final decisions. I looked at Sam and he gave me a grim smile. Only two girls would go home happy tonight. The others... well they would probably want to hurt us... really bad.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, you too."

I sighed and walked along the curtains back-stage. I spotted Joleena, Sydney, and Josie talking. Oh god. I quickened my pace. The last thing I needed was _another _fight to break out. I stopped short when I got closer and saw a couple of boys with them as well. I recognized the boys. They were all involved with the show somehow. Two of them were musicians and the other was an effects operator. Why were the girls with them? This actually ticked me off a little. They past few months they all liked me and were even fighting over me, and now they were hanging out with other guys? No way, they were over me. No way, I mean, I'm me!

I walked up to the girls just as the other boys were leaving. The girls were smiling and giggling. They stopped when they noticed me coming up to them.

"Joe!" They spoke at the same time.

I smiled at them, so they weren't over me, good, not like it was a surprise or anything. I studied their outfits. Everybody was dressed, ready to go. Every band had their own different type of outfits. Some were rocker, some were more hiphop, and some were just wearing nice dresses. The latter being the most common one.

Josie was wearing a cherry-red, sequined, spaghetti-strap tank top. It was really flowy and the uneven hem added to that effect. She wore black cotton pants that had a false skirt design on top. The bottoms were scrunched up to her knees with string. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, with strands hanging down, framing her face.

Joleena was wearing a nice, green, form-fitting strapless dress that came down to her knees. She had large gold hooped earrings on as well, which really made her hazel eyes stand out. Her hair was straightened at the top, and curled at the ends and around her face.

Sydney had a black tank top on with a black and white striped cropped jacket over it. The sleeves went to her elbows. For pants, she wore a deep red pair of jeans that had been dyed to look well-worn. Her hair was straightened all the way down and she had cut her bangs to go down to the top of her eyes.

They all wore make-up to match their outfits.

"Hey," I said, "Can I talk to you guys?"

They opened their mouths to respond, but were cut off by Ms. Mipla.

"First band get ready! You're on in five!" She scurried by, making last minute adjustments to nearly everybody.

We watched her go, then turned back to our conversation.

"Sure, but can it wait 'til after the show is done? We don't have time now."

I nodded, "Fine." I didn't mind putting this off for a little bit, but I knew I would have to face it eventually.

* * *

><p><span>Sam POV<span>

I searched all over back-stage. The girls that had been fighting over me were all scattered about, getting ready for the show. I heard Ms. Mipla saying the show was about to start. I had to hurry. I wanted to find these girls now and get this over with. Better soon than later. I noticed San-Li, Cade, and Lisa waiting near their entrance. I had forgotten that they were the first group to go on. Talk about pressure. I jogged over.

"We need to talk."

They looked at me, shocked, as if I wasn't supposed to be here. I guess I wasn't. Ms. Mipla would probably kick me out if she saw me distracting them before the big show. Oh well.

They all had on black dresses, but different styles of dresses.

San-li's was strapless and _very _formfitting on top, the bottom half was a bit looser and had black ruffles on it and only went to her thighs.

Cade's had spaghetti-straps and a strip a fabric around the middle to look like a belt. It went down to her calves.

Lisa wore a strapless one, but was no where near as form fitting as San-li's. Instead, hers went to her knees and was loose and flowy all the way through.

They wore the same make-up and all had their hair up in the same way, where the front-top part was pulled back with a clip.

"About?" San-Li asked.

"We don't have time now, we have to go," Lisa said.

"Alright, alright, fine. We'll meet up after the show." I might as well wait. The rest of the girls were going to be running around getting ready anyways. I wouldn't be able to talk to any of them until the show was over. I left them to go find Joe, maybe he had had better luck than me.


	19. Show Time

**18. Show Time**

Ms Mipla stepped on to the stage. The crowd hushed. The stadium was full. Who knew so many people would show up just for a high-school show?

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to New York Central High's Music Show!" She paused as the crowd cheered. "Tonight," she spoke to hush the audience, "you will see twelve fantastic bands perform. Our students have been working hard these past few months to make this the best show possible for you! I'm sure you will love it. So, without further adieu, I give you our first band!" She quickly fled the stage as the lights blacked-out. The crowd cheered again.

Three spotlights flicked on and aimed at the stage, each one showing a girl in a black dress striking a glamorous pose. The audience waited in an intense silence.

* * *

><p><span>WEAR MY KISS<span>

All; _Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da  
>Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da<em>

Lisa; _I'm like the tie, around your neck  
>I make you look<br>So good in that  
>I'm like the watch, around your wrist<br>Just wind me up and watch me tick, tock, tick  
>I'm just a pretty little thing<br>That'll make you wanna sing  
>Make you wanna buy a ring<br>I'm not trynna settle down  
>I just wanna play around, boy<br>You want a temporary tattoo, don't you?_

All; _You wanna Wear My Kiss  
>All over your body<br>Once you try it on, you can't live without it  
>You wanna Wear My Kiss<br>All over your lips  
>I promise you this<br>You wanna Wear My Kiss  
>Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da<br>Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, kiss  
>Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da<br>Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, k-k-kiss_

San-Li;_ I'm like your shoes, you like to wear  
>Someone step on them, there's gonna be a fight in here...<br>So show me off, parade me around  
>I'm like the last piece on a mannequin, just take me down<br>I'm that thing, that'll make you wanna sing  
>Take you out to buy a ring<br>I'm not trynna settle down  
>I just wanna play around, boy<br>You want a temporary tattoo, don't you?_

All; _You wanna Wear My Kiss  
>All over your body<br>Once you try it on, you can't live without it  
>You wanna Wear My Kiss<br>All over your lips  
>I promise you this<br>You wanna Wear My Kiss  
>Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da<br>Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, kiss  
>Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da<br>Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, k-k-kiss_

Cade;_ You wanna pucker up, so less I hit the door  
>This kiss is lethal boy, there ain't no where to go<br>Just ask around about me, everybody knows  
>My lipstick, make up, steal the show<br>yeah and when i ain't everybody hit the floor_

All;_ You wanna Wear My Kiss  
>All over your body<br>Once you try it on, you can't live without it  
>You wanna wear my kiss<br>All over your lips  
>I promise you this<br>You wanna wear my kiss  
>Da, da, da, da-da, da, da, da<br>Ba-da-da, da, da, da, da-da, da, da, kiss_

* * *

><p>The audience erupted into cheers. The band waved and grinned at the crowd and hurried off stage for the next group. The crowd went silent again as the lights went out once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Cheers sounded throughout the stadium as the fifth band of the night exited the stage. The stage went dark again and the crowd hushed. The music started. Spotlights flashed one at a time on the stage in random places in random colors, keeping with the beat. They finally all trained on one girl standing in the center.<p>

* * *

><p><span>NO ONE<span>

Joleena; _I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You could be sure  
>That it will only get better<br>You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>People keep talking  
>They could say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>For you, you, you  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<br>When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<br>You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>People keep talking  
>They could say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>For you, you, you  
>Can get in the way of what I feel<br>I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try  
>Try to divide something so real<br>So 'til the end of time  
>I'm telling you there is<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you <em>

The audience gave a thunderous applause. Joleena grinned and bowed before she quickly left the stage.

* * *

><p>The crowd hushed and the lights went out one final time as they prepared for the final band of the night to go on.<p>

The stage flooded with light, with every guitar strum it changed color. From white to purple to red.

* * *

><p><span>FENCES<span>

Sydney; _I'm sitting in a room  
>Made up of only big white walls<br>And in the halls  
>There are people looking through<br>The win.. the window  
>Though they know exactly what we're here for<br>Don't look up just let them think  
>There's no place else you'd rather be<br>You're always on display  
>For everyone to watch and learn from<br>Don't you know by now  
>You can't turn back<br>Because this road is all you'll ever have  
>It's obvious that you're dying, dying<br>Just living proof that the camera's lying  
>And oh oh open wide<br>Cause this is your night so smile  
>Cause you'll go out in style<br>You'll go out in style  
>If you let me I could<br>I'd show you how to build your fences  
>Set restrictions<br>Separate from the world  
>The constant battle that you hate to fight<br>Just blame the limelight  
>Don't look up just let them think<br>There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
>You can't turn back<br>Because this road is all you'll ever have  
>It's obvious that you're dying, dying<br>Just living proof that the camera's lying  
>And oh oh open wide<br>This is your night so smile  
>Yeah yeah you're asking for it<br>With every breath that you breathe in  
>Just breathe it in<br>Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk in  
>I said let's see you walk in<br>Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk in  
>I said let's see you walk in<br>It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying<br>And oh oh open wide  
>You're oh oh open wide<br>You're oh oh open wide  
>Cause you'll go out in style<br>You'll go out in style_

* * *

><p>The crowd exploded into an enthusiastic applause. Sydney smiled as she left the stage.<p>

The stage lights flashed a single spotlight on Ms. Mipla. "Well, wasn't that a great show? How about one more round of applause for all of our performers tonight? Hmm?" Everybody clapped and cheered for the students. "If you liked tonight's performance, please feel free to come to our other school shows. We have plays, musicals, band concerts, choir concerts, and so much more! I hope you enjoyed to tonight and I hope to see you at some of our other shows. Good night everyone, and drive safely!"


	20. Going Out With a Bang

**19. Going Out With a Bang**

"Amazing show you guys! I am so proud of you! You all worked really hard. I'd like you all to come back to the school with me for the after-party. We'll have pizza, music, and tons of fun!"

The kids mumbled to each other, most agreed to go. Some had other things to do. Everyone who was going slowly cleared the building.

* * *

><p>The trio stood just off the stage. Joe and Sam were eyeing the girls that had been fighting over them, trying to figure out when would be a good time to approach them.<p>

Fred was looking around for any of the girls he had hurt, so he could apologize. Instead, he spotted Rosa hanging out with her band. She was still in her performing outfit. She wore a light grey mini skirt with sliver studs along the sides with a black jacket that had silver buckles instead of a zipper keeping it closed.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I gotta take care of something." Fred left before Joe or Sam had a chance to respond to him.

He calmly walked up to Rosa. "Hey Rosa."

She turned and looked at him. "Oh, hey Fred. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure."

Fred led her away from the crowd. "I know you lied to me."

"What?"

"When I asked you out. You said your dad wouldn't let you date, but I saw you and Temujin hanging out, and I know you're dating him. If you didn't want to date me, why didn't you just say so?"

Rosa sighed, "I don't know. I figured this way you wouldn't be hurt as bad."

Fred looked her in the eyes, "Well that failed. And I'm sorry Rosa, but I'm done."

* * *

><p><span>NOBODY'S FOOL<span>

Fred; _I count the falling tears  
>They fall before my eyes<br>Seems like a thousand years  
>Since we broke the ties<br>I call you on the phone  
>But never get a rise<br>So sit there all alone  
>It's time you realize<br>I'm not your fool  
>Nobody's fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>I'm no fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>Nobody's fool<br>Never again, no, no  
>You take your road, I'll take mine<br>The paths have both been beaten  
>Searchin' for a change of pace<br>Love needs to be sweetened  
>I scream my heart out, just to make a dime<br>And with that dime I bought your love  
>But now I've changed my mind<br>I'm not your fool  
>Nobody's fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>I'm no fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>Nobody's fool<br>Never again, no, no  
>Nobody's fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>I count the falling tears<br>They fall before my eyes  
>Seems like a thousand years<br>Since we broke the ties  
>Ohhh<br>I'm not your fool  
>Nobody's fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>I'm no fool<br>Nobody's fool  
>Nobody's fool<em>

* * *

><p>Fred walked away from Rosa, not even looking back. He noticed Charlie standing in front of the stage talking to another girl. He jogged up to her. "Hey Charlie."<p>

She looked over at him, "Oh, hey Fred."

"Listen, thanks again for helping me out with that," He paused and looked at the girl Charlie was standing next to, "thing. You really didn't have to."

Charlie smiled, "I pitied you too much to not help you."

Fred grinned, "I'll see you around?"

Charlie thought for a moment and looked at him, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Joe and Sam stood where Fred had left them.<p>

"I think we've put this off long enough." Joe said.

Sam grudgingly nodded. "Time to do this."

They both sighed and split off in the direction they saw their girls.

Sam saw Holly first and started to head her way, but bumped into someone. "Sorry." He mumbled before checking to see who it was. He looked up and saw it was San-Li. "Oh, hey." He practically had to shout to be heard over the other conversations and music.

"Hey." She shouted back.

"Thanks again, for keeping Cade and Lisa from fighting... and from keeping them from ripping off my arms."

San-Li shrugged, "No big deal."

"So, uh, do you maybe wanna hang out some time?"

San-Li looked him up and down. She smirked, then laughed, "I have a boyfriend." She turned and walked away into the crowd.

"Oh." Sam looked down, oh well. He continued towards Holly. "Hey, Holly."

She searched to see who had called her, then saw it was Sam, she grinned. "Hey, Sam. How are you?"

"Fine. Mind coming with me for a minute?"

"Sure." She followed Sam through the crowd. "What's this all about exactly?"

"You'll see." He spotted Cade and Lisa standing in separate corners, talking to people. "Hang on a second, I'll be right back." He went over to each girl and got them to come with him as well. The four of them stepped out into the hallway, when the door closed it was noticeably more quiet. "That's better."

"So, why are we here?"

"Well, we needed to talk, and it's quiet here."

"Talk about what?"

"You." The girls gave him blank stares and Sam took a deep breathe. "About you and... and me. I know I haven't been around any of you girls that much recently, but that's just because I've been thinking. You girls are not going to stop fighting until I pick one of you. So, that's basically what I've been thinking about."

"So, you dragged us out here, to tell us which one you want?"

Sam nodded, "Basically, yeah."

The girls exchanged glances, "Um-"

"Please, let me just get this over with," Sam interrupted, "This isn't easy."

"Well, we make it easy. Sam, we're over you."

"I- wait, what?"

"Yeah, see when you decided to ignore us it gave us a chance to think, and well, hang out with other guys. I guess sometime during that period we just got over you."

"So, none of you has feelings for me anymore?"

The girls shook their heads, "No."

"Oh, well, I guess, uh, you can just... go back to the party then."

The girls gave him sympathetic smiles. "See you, Sam." They rejoined the party.

* * *

><p><span>Joe POV<span>

I took a deep breathe. It was now or never. I spotted the girls hanging out near the edge of the dancefloor, talking with the same boys I saw them with earlier. Poor guys, didn't they know they were obsessed with me? They didn't stand a chance. I walked up to the girls and cleared my throat.

"Girls, let's talk."

They shared confused glances and followed me through the back door.

"Over the past couple of months, you have gotten out of control with the fighting. Now I know you won't stop until I pick someone and one of you wins. Well, I've been thinking about it, and I know who I want." I paused to look at them and judge their reactions. They seemed bored and uninterested. Not what I had expected. "Um, so yeah. I know two of you will be upset and probably want to kill me, but this has to stop. Now."

The girls gave each other looks. Their expressions were exhausted and slightly sympathetic, but towards me, not each other. I was confused. What was going on here?

"Listen, Joe." Sydney started.

"We need to tell you something." Joleena added.

"We've kinda... moved on." Josie finished.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, see, when we started going to rehearsals at Madison Square Garden, some of the other boys started talking, and well, flirting with us." Josie said.

"So, we sort of, warmed up to them and flirted back." Sydney spoke.

"And we forgot about you, sorry." Joleena ended.

"So, let me get this straight, none of you like me anymore?"

"No, we do, but not like we used to."

"Yeah, we can still be friends though, if you want."

"It'll be just like before. Ok?"

I was speechless. These girls had basically just dumped me! What the heck!

"We'll see you later." They quietly went back inside the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened with you?" Sam asked, hoping Joe had had better luck.<p>

"They don't want me anymore," Joe spoke, stunned.

"You too? They said they were over me too!"

The boys stared at the girls, who stood with various boys across from them. Joe shook his head. How could they have not seen this coming? "It can't be over that easily. Come on, we're going to see what's up." The boys marched over to the girls. They glanced over at them when they approached.

* * *

><p><span>ARE YOU GONNA BE MY GIRLGOODBYE Mash-Up

Joe; _Go!  
>So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me<br>because you look so fine  
>and i really wanna make you mine<br>I say you look so fine  
>that I really wanna make you mine.<br>Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
>now you don't need that money<br>when you look like that, do ya honey  
>Big black boots,<br>long brown hair,  
>she's so sweet<br>with her get back stare  
>Well I could see,<br>you home with me,  
>but you were with another man, yea!<br>I know we,  
>ain't got much to say,<br>before I let you get away, yea!  
>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<em>

Joleena, Josie, and Sydney; _I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
>Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering<br>I got that new  
>I'm a single girl swag<br>Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
>Na na na na,hey na na na na hey<br>Hey hey hey  
>Goodbye<br>Na na na na, na na na na  
>Hey hey hey<br>Goodbye_

Joleena; _Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
>Because you don't know how to act<br>And you don't know where your life is going_

Sydney; _Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken-hearted, in a corner crying?  
>Pardon me if I don't show it<em>

Josie; _I don't care if I never see you again  
>I'll be alright<em>

_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
>But either way baby, I'm gone<em>

Sam; _Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
>because you look so fine<br>and i really wanna make you mine  
>I say you look so fine<br>that I really wanna make you mine  
>Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks<br>now you dont need that money  
>with a face like that, do ya<br>Big black boots,  
>long brown hair,<br>she's so sweet  
>with her jet back stare<br>Well I could see,  
>you home with me,<br>but you were with another man, yea!  
>I know we,<br>ain't got much to say,  
>before I let you get away, yea!<br>I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Holly; _Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
>I know you like the long 'do,<br>Had to switch my attitude up_

Cade; _Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
>On the passenger side<br>Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_

Lisa; _I don't care if I never see you again  
>I'll be alright<em> _Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together, But either way baby, I'm gone_

Holly, Cade, Lisa; _I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
>Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering<br>I got that new  
>I'm a single girl swag<br>Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
>Na na na na, na na na na<br>Hey hey hey  
>Goodbye<br>Na na na na, hey na na na na hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Goodbye_

Joe; _Oh yea_

Sam; _Oh yea_

Joe and Sam; _C'mon!_

Joe and Sam; _(I could see,  
>you home with me,<br>but you were with another man, yea!  
>I know we,<br>ain't got much to say,  
>before I let you get away, yea!<br>Uh, be my girl.  
>Be my girl.<br>Are you gonna be my girl? Yea)_

All Girls; _(Goodbye  
>Na na na na,hey na na na na hey<br>Hey hey hey  
>Goodbye<br>Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Goodbye  
>Goodbye)<em>

* * *

><p>The girls entered the dancefloor as a slow song started playing with the boys they had moved on to, and those who didn't have boys went with friends to the snack table. Joe and Sam sighed.<p>

"We blew it. We had what most guys would kill for. Beautiful girls fighting over us, willing to do anything to get us! And we blew it! Why are we so stupid?" Joe crossed his arms.

Sam shook his head. "Couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>Ms. Mipla stood on the stage as she had so often done during rehearsals. She had brought a microphone with her this time. When she turned it on a loud screech rang through the room. Students covered their ears and looked in her direction.<p>

"Now that I have your attention," She smirked at her small joke, "I would like to tell you all how proud I am of you! You all did very well! You may very well have futures in the performing business. And to show how close we all have gotten during this little... adventure, I would like everyone to take part in singing a special song together. One I'm sure you all know very well." Ms. Mipla smiled and walked over to the boom box, she gestured for everyone to get onto the stage, and positioned them in certain places. She gave everyone some sheet music just in case they didn't know the song. All the kids grinned when they saw they title. Ms. Mipla hit play and let the kids do the rest.

* * *

><p><span>DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'<span>

Joe; _Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Sydney; _Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in south Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Fred; _A singer in a smoky room_

Rosa; _the smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Fred and Rosa; _For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

Holly and Miranda; _Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night_

Fina and Kairi; _Streetlight people  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding somewhere in the night_

Sam; _Working hard to get my fill_

Cade; _Everybody wants a thrill_

Sam and Cade; _Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_just one more time_

Joleena; _Some will win_

San-Li; _some will lose_

Joleena and San-Li; _Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

Brianna and Charlie; _Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night_

Josie and Lisa; _Streetlight people  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding somewhere in the night_

All; _Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people  
>Don't stop believin'<br>Hold on  
>Streetlight people<br>Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people _

_Don't Stop!_

* * *

><p><strong>I had to put that song in there, it's a classic, and it wouldn't be right to leave it out. ;) Review!<strong>


	21. Curtain Call

**20. Curtain Call**

Joe POV

I walked towards first period. What a weekend. I can't believe all those girls moved on so fast. Just goes to show you how long crushes can last. I stepped into the classroom and froze. Sydney was sitting on the desk next to Joleena. And they were... talking? Were they fighting again? I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my slight joy at the fact that they were into me again. I paced over and sat down in my seat. They seemed oblivious to me. Weird. I didn't even hear what they were talking about, but I assumed it was me.

"Girls, girls, I thought we were past this. Won't your boyfriends be mad?" I couldn't help but smile a little bit as I tried to reason with them.

They gave me blank stares. "What are you talking about?" Joleena asked.

"What do you think we're doing?" Sydney added suspiciously.

"Well, I assumed that-"

"We were fighting over you?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's a bit cocky, don't you think?"

"What were you talking about then?"

They shrugged and looked at each other. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Pretty much."

"How could you be talking about nothing? Just last week you two were ready to rip each others throats out over me. You can't be cool with each other enough to talk about nothing!" My voice got louder than I had meant it too and a few people glanced my way.

"And why not?"

"Because! You're girls! Girls who hated each other just last week! You can't become friends that fast! Girls don't do that."

"Okay, now you're just being borderline sexist."

"Seriously."

I sighed, this was really frustrating, "So, you two are... friends?" I looked back and forth between them.

They glanced at each other, as if they weren't even sure of that yet, "I guess."

"We actually have a ton of stuff in common," Joleena said.

"I guess we just never really had the time to talk before, because we were... distracted," Sydney said and they exchanged embarrassed glances.

"I'll say," I added.

"Oh, and just to avoid the shock for you later, Josie kinda bonded with us too."

"What?" I asked.

"We actually talked about it and if we could, we would go back and change everything."

"Yeah, and just be friends from the beginning."

I shook my head. I was too stunned for words.

* * *

><p><span>Fred POV<span>

Fred closed his locker and began walking to his class. He saw a group of girls standing near the drinking fountain. He recognized them immediately. He paced over to them.

"Hey girls." Fina, Kairi, Miranda, and Brianna looked up at him. "I know there is probably nothing I can do to get you to forgive me for what I did. Hell, I don't even deserve your forgiveness really. But I truly am sorry, and I'll never be able to say that enough times in my entire life to show you how sorry I really am. I deserve everything you did to me and more. I;m just... really, really sorry for using you and hurting you. I never once meant to, and I deeply regret everything that happened. If I could go back in time, I would change it all and never have done it in the first place. You have to believe me, please." He pleaded with them.

The girls looked at each other.

"Actually, we had forgotten all about that," Miranda said.

"Yeah, we just started hanging out and we became good friends," Fina spoke.

"Besides the fact that we _used_ to like you, we have a lot in common," Kairi added.

"We should probably be thanking you for making us become friends," Brianna finished.

Fred stared at the girls, jaw dropped, "Really? So, you're not mad anymore?"

"Well ,we definitely don't like what you did, but we're over it."

"Yup, so don't worry about going back and changing it. We actually wish we could go back and become friends sooner."

"So, thank you, Fred. We forgive you."

* * *

><p><span>Sam POV<span>

I walked into the cafeteria to grab some breakfast before school started. I went straight to the end of the line and waited. Our cafeteria had two entrances to it, one came from the main hallway, and one cam from the parking lot outside. Simultaneously, Cade and Lisa walked in through separate doors. Their eyes instantly locked onto each other. Oh god. Did they still hate each other? I hadn't seen them even talk since the big show. I felt incredibly guilty. I was basically the reason they weren't speaking anymore. If it wasn't for me, they would still be friends. Curse my likability.

I gingerly stepped forward as the two girls, ignoring each other, walked towards the line. I had to make this right.

"Girls." Their heads turned in my direction.

"Oh. Hey, Sam." They spoke unenthusiastically, definitely not how they would have reacted just last month.

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?" They gave each other half-second glares for speaking at the same time again.

"I'm good." I looked at the girls, feeling nothing but pity, "Listen, let's talk."

"We told you, Sam, we're not interested anymore." Cade said.

"Yeah, it's not like you didn't want this to happen. You've never really liked us." Lisa followed.

"Well, maybe not the way you wanted me too, but I still liked you both as friends."

"What's your point?"

I sighed, "Look, I feel really bad about you two not being friends anymore because of some silly little fight over me, and now you don't even like me anymore, so it's like you two are mad at each other for no reason." They glanced at each other. "Just, please, make up already and become friends again. Don't you miss each other at all? You used to be so close."

"Well..."

"I don't know."

I gave them my best puppy-dog look. "_Please_?"

They both burst out laughing, "Okay, okay. Just get that stupid look off your face. You look like you just ate a hundred lemons or something." They calmed down and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Lisa went first.

"Yeah, me too. Friends?"

"Friends."

"We never should have fought in the first place."

"Agreed, if I could go back and change everything, I would."

They hugged and I grinned. Perfect.

* * *

><p><span>TIME WARP<span>

Sam; _It's astounding, time is fleeting_

Joe; _Madness takes its toll_

Fred; _But listen closely_

Josie; _not for very much longer_

Lisa; _I've got to keep control_

Brianna; _I remember doing the Time Warp  
>Drinking those moments when<br>The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling_

All; _Let's do the time warp again  
>Let's do the time warp again!<em>

Rosa; _It's just a jump to the left_

All; _And then a step to the right_

Rosa; _Put your hands on your hips_

All; _You bring your knees in tight  
>But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,<br>Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Charlie; _It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
>So you can't see me, no not at all<em>

Holly; _In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
>Well-secluded, I see all<em>

Miranda; _With a bit of a mind flip_

Holly; _You're into the time slip_

Joleena; _And nothing can ever be the same_

Fina; _You're spaced out on sensation_

San-Li; _like you're under sedation_

All; _Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Sydney; _Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
>When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink<em>

Cade; _He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
>He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.<em>

Kairi; _He stared at me and I felt a change  
>Time meant nothing, never would again<em>

All; _Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the time warp again!_

Rosa; _It's just a jump to the left_

All; _And then a step to the right_

Rosa; _Put your hands on your hips_

All; _ Bring your knees in tight  
>But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,<br>Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm still debating on whether or not to do a sequel, I have stuff in mind, just not sure yet. Tell me what you think! Review!<strong>


End file.
